jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Nieszczerbata/Przestać istnieć, zacząć żyć
Witam serdecznie wszystkich!thumb|400px Czytam od jakiegoś czasu opowiadania na tej wiki, co poskutkowało tym, że postanowiłam spróbować swoich sił i również napisać jakąś historię. Mam nadzieję, że efekt się wam spodoba. Okładkę do opowiadania wykonała Saphira2002. Na początek może małe info: #Czkawka na początku opowiadania ma 14 lat. #Wszyscy wyglądają jak w JWS. #Valki nie będzie, tak samo jak półsmoków. #Rozdziały będą mniej więcej długości prologu. #Będę dokładać starań, aby co tydzień pojawiał się nowy rozdział. Zachęcam do komentowania, a szczególnie tego merytorycznego. Śmiało piszcie co wam się podoba, a co nie. Nie jestem całkowicie odporna na krytykę, ale z chęcią przyjmę wszystko co pozwoli mi doskonalić mój warsztat pisarski, więc możecie się poczepiać ;) A teraz proszę bardzo: 'Prolog' Czkawka biegł przez las. Gałęzie szarpały mu ubranie, raniły twarz i ramiona. Potykał się o korzenie. Każdy oddech odzywał się palącym bólem w klatce piersiowej. Miał wrażenie, że porusza się już jedynie siłą woli, ale wiedział, że nie może się zatrzymać. Nagle zobaczył prześwit między drzewami i jednocześnie poczuł chłodny powiew na karku. Morze...- '' pomyślał półprzytomnie uświadamiając sobie, że nie uda mu się uciec. Dobiegł do granicy klifu. Usłyszał trzask łamanej w biegu gałęzi. Wziął głęboki wdech i skoczył... -Wstawaj Czkawka! Znowu spóźnisz się do kuźni. Czternastoletni chłopiec tylko westchnął. Wyskoczył z łóżka, ubrał się szybko i zbiegł na dół po wąskich stromych schodkach. Kiedy wszedł do kuchni jego ojciec obrzucił go raczej niechętnym spojrzeniem. -Jedz. - powiedział popychając talerz z kawałkiem chleba i upieczonej ryby w stronę Czkawki. ''To jest to – ''myślał młody wiking – nawet jedzenie dla mnie uważa za marnotrawstwo. Ciekawe czemu się mnie po prostu nie pozbędzie, skoro według standardów na wikinga się nie nadaję. Dobrze, że chociaż Pyskacz nie traktuje mnie jak zło konieczne. A może tylko udaje lepiej niż reszta wikingów z naszej wioski...'' ---- -Pyskacz? Już jestem! - krzyknął Czkawka z werwą wchodząc do kuźni. -W końcu. A już myślałem, że Cię smoki porwały. Dołóż do pieca, a potem bierz się za miecz Sączyślina. Jak skończysz to jesteś wolny – powiedział kowal po czym dokuśtykał do kowadła i zaczął wykuwać topór, który miał służyć Wiadru. Czkawka szybko wziął się za robotę i po trzech godzinach mógł w końcu zająć się własnymi projektami. Kiedy mając 10 lat usłyszał od ojca, że ma pracować w kuźni zamiast iść na lekcje walki, miał wrażenie, iż to najgorsza rzecz jaka mogła mu się przytrafić. Teraz dziękował bogom, którzy natchnęli Stoika do takiej decyzji. Czkawka szybko polubił prostodusznego kowala oraz jego rzemiosło. Zaczął projektować maszyny, które miałyby pomóc mu w walce ze smokami i wynagrodzić mu jego wątłą posturę. Pyskacz z początku patrzył na to krzywo tak jak wszyscy, ale szybko zorientował się, że ma przed sobą prawdziwy talent i umysł wynalazcy w osobie nielubianego w wiosce niechlubnego syna wodza. Zaczął rzucać od niechcenia pomocne komentarze, a chłopak rozkwitał. Teraz Czkawka pracował nad wyrzutnią bolasów ( wyrzutnia z JWS1). Chciał zestrzelić Nocną Furię. Pomimo, że uparcie powtarzał sobie, iż nie potrzebuje uznania, to jednak w głębi duszy go pragnął tak samo jak dumy ojca. W wyobraźni widział już jak wioska składa mu wyrazy uznania i przeprosiny za wcześniejsze wyśmiewanie. Kto wie może nawet Astrid by się do niego uśmiechnęła... -Auuu! - Pyskacz odwrócił się szybko, żeby sprawdzić co się stało i westchnął widząc Czkawkę ssącego swój kciuk. - Tyle razy Ci mówiłem, żebyś nie marzył o Astrid kiedy posługujesz się młotkiem... -Skąd... - zaczął Czkawka i urwał widząc zadowoloną minę Pyskacza. Twarz pokryła mu się rumieńcem. -Mam Cię! - ucieszył się kowal. - Twardą sztukę sobie upatrzyłeś. No. Ale nie łam się nie ma kobiety nie do zdobycia. -Taa. Jasne. Już to widzę. Jestem rybi szkielet i łamaga. No i nie zabiłem smoka. -mruknął Czkawka. -To może być problem - zgodził się Pyskacz. - Wiesz Szpadka wcale nie jest taka zła... -Przestań – jęknął Czkawka. -Będzie dobrze – kowal poklepał go po plecach, aż Czkawka zgiął się w pół. - Choć pomożesz mi przy tarczy Svena. Rozdział 1 Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie komentarze :) Mój wen, który jest bardzo kapryśną i nieprzewidywalną istotą, mile połechtany życzeniami uprzejmie pozwolił mi napisać nexta ;) Tego dnia Czkawka szwendał się po lesie. Uwielbiał rysować, a niedawno uciekając przed bandą Sączysmarka znalazł polankę, na której rosła dziwna jasnozielona trawa i jakieś nieznane nastolatkowi kwiaty. Gdzie to było? - myślał Czkawka przedzierając się przez krzaki. Nagle usłyszał dziwny dźwięk. Coś jak ryk smoka tyle, że... radosny? - zdziwił się wiking. Chłopak przez chwilę stał w miejscu. Raz kozie śmierć – powiedział sobie w myślach i zaczął iść w stronę odgłosów. Starał się iść cicho, co było niezwykle trudne, ponieważ wąziutka dróżka prowadziła pod górę i była strasznie zarośnięta. Po piętnastu minutach dość męczącego marszu znalazł polankę, której szukał, ale z pewnością nie spodziewał się takich atrakcji. To co zobaczył wprawiło go w takie osłupienie, że nie był w stanie się poruszyć i ledwo pamiętał o tak prostej czynności jak oddychanie. *Kto zgadnie co zobaczył Czkawka dostanie dedyk :) ---- W tym samym czasie Pyskacz rozmawiał w swojej kuźni z wodzem wioski. -Gdzie jest Czkawka? - zapytał Stoick. - Mówił, że idzie do Ciebie. -Nie wiem wodzu. Był u mnie wziął swój notes i zapytał czy może dziś zrobić sobie wolne, a ja mu pozwoliłem - powiedział Pyskacz. - A tak w ogóle to o czym chciałeś z nim rozmawiać? -Wiesz jaki on jest. Nie nadaje się na wodza, a ja już mam swoje lata. Postanowiłem zrobić konkurs na mojego następce – powiedział beznamiętnie Stoick. -Że co?! - wykrzyknął Pyskacz. -Ciszej – zbeształ go wódz, kiedy zauważył kilka ciekawskich spojrzeń skierowanych w stronę kuźni. -Jak możesz? - zawarczał kowal. - Przecież konkurs urządza się tylko jeśli nie ma dziedzica lub jest zdecydowanie za młody, żeby rządzić. To tak jakbyś powiedział mu, że nie jest twoim synem! -Przestań Pyskacz. Czkawka będzie musiał zrozumieć. Nie mogę zostawić wioski bez ochrony jaką może zapewnić tylko dobry wódz – powiedział zdecydowanie Stoick. -Jak to zostawić? -Nie patrz tak na mnie Pyskacz. Te ataki smoków są coraz gorsze. Niedługo braknie nam jedzenia. Musimy zorganizować wyprawę, która popłynie szukać smoczego leża. -To bez sensu Stoick i ty o tym wiesz. Żaden statek nie wrócił. Skrzywdzisz tylko syna i poślesz na śmierć kilku dobrych wojowników – kowal próbował przemówić przyjacielowi do rozsądku, ale odniosło to marny skutek... -To nie podlega dyskusji. Nie mów na razie nikomu. Sam to ogłoszę dziś w Wielkiej Hali. - oświadczył Stoick i wyszedł z kuźni. Pyskacz westchnął patrząc na oddalającego się wodza. Ciekawe jak Czkawka to przyjmie. - rozmyślał wiking – Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego. Ten chłopak jest zbyt wrażliwy i inteligentny, żeby pasować do nas. Szkoda, że Stoick tego nie rozumie... Pyskacz patrzył w zamyśleniu na szkic Czkawki, który przedstawiał projekt tarczy. ---- -Gdzie jest Czkawkuś? - zapytał Sączysmark. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jak na idiotę. Każdy wiedział jak bardzo ta dwójka się nie cierpi. - Na co się gapicie? Byłoby komu podokuczać, a tak to nudy – dodał Smark i przeciągnął się. Szpadka zrobiła zamyśloną minę. Nagle uśmiechnęła się. -Mam pomysł! - wszyscy spojrzeli na nią w zdziwieniu. - Rozwalmy coś! -Ech...-jęknęła Astrid. -Hej ja to miałem powiedzieć! - wykrzyknął Mieczyk. -Nie ,bo ja! -Ja! -Ja! -Ja! -Przestańcie! - krzyknęła Astrid. Bliźniaki przerwały i spojrzały na dziewczynę, a potem na siebie nawzajem. -Kto wygrał?- spytał Mieczyk. -Nie wiem. Ale chyba ja... Widząc zmieszanie bliźniaków Astrid, Śledzik i Sączysmark wybuchnęli śmiechem. Nexty niestety będą się pojawiały co tydzień w poniedziałki. Wiem, że tydzień to dość długo, ale pisanie nie jest moim jedynym zajęciem (a szkoda :) ). Mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiecie. ''' '''Jeśli rozdział się podobał zapraszam do komentowania. Udanego sylwestra wszystkim i do poniedziałku (05.01.15r.) :) Rozdział 2 – Noworoczny bonus Na początek OGROMNIASTY dedyk dla Miszy_07 za dokładne odgadnięcie zagadki i mały dedyczek dla wszystkich, którzy wzięli udział w zabawie dzieląc się swoimi pomysłami ( kto wie może któryś troszkę zmodyfikowany znajdziecie w jakimś nexcie ;) ). Czkawka patrzył już 10 minut na to niesamowite zjawisko i nadal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to widzi. Na łące bawiły się dwa smoki. Straszliwiec nie był niczym dziwnym, młody wiking nie raz obserwował jak te małe gady ścigają się po dachach wioski albo drzewach. Ale żeby duży czarny smok? To jest niemożliwe. Tak mogłaby wyglądać Nocna Furia...– myślał Czkawka przyglądając się zwierzętom – Ale przecież Nocna Furia miała być bezwzględnym zabójcą, pomiotem burzy i tak dalej. Smoki nie zdając sobie sprawy z obecności człowieka bawiły się w najlepsze. Tarzały się w jasnozielonej trawie, którą Czkawka w myślach zaczął nazywać smoczymiętką. Nocna Furia zaatakowała mniejszego gada uważając, żeby gonie zranić, a ten miętosił w zębach końcówkę ogona swojego przeciwnika. Smoki ganiały się po całej polanie wydając z siebie miękkie pomruki. Nagle wiatr zmienił kierunek i zaczął wiać od strony lądu. Gady poczuły zapach wikinga. Straszliwiec zapiszczał i zerwał się do lotu, a Nocna Furia stanęła w pozycji do strzału. Czkawka zaczął uciekać. Gałązki chłostały go po twarzy i rękach. Prawie jak w moim śnie – przemknęło przez myśl Czkawce. Nagle chłopak potknął się o wystający kamień. Sturlał się kilka metrów w dół, po czym wylądował na plecach. Zaczął się podnosić, ale nagle czarna, zakończona ostrymi szponami łapa przyparła go z powrotem do ziemi. Na Thora zaraz umrę! - wykrzyknął w myślach Czkawka patrząc w zwężone źrenice smoka. Gad otworzył paszczę pełną półokrągłych, ostrych zębów. Chłopak zamknął oczy. To koniec... Przeraźliwie głośny ryk niemal go ogłuszył. Młody wiking nie zdołał zebrać się na odwagę, żeby otworzyć oczy, ale poczuł, że nacisk na klatkę piersiową znika, a po chwili usłyszał szum skrzydeł i wiedział, że smok odleciał. Minęło jeszcze dużo czasu zanim Czkawka otworzył oczy, wstał i ruszył w stronę wioski. Zapadał już zmierzch. Kiedy chłopak zobaczył pierwsze zabudowania było już zupełnie ciemno. Syn wodza skierował się do domu. Był już w połowie drogi kiedy smoki zaatakowały. Czkawka pobiegł do kuźni. Po drodze wpadł na ojca, który podniósł go za kołnierz ściągając w ten sposób z linii ognia jakiegoś Koszmara Ponocnika. -Dlaczego znowu plączesz się pod nogami? Zmiataj stąd! - wykrzyknął Stoick i popchnął Czkawkę w stronę kuźni. Kiedy chłopakowi udało się dotrzeć do zakładu Pyskacza, kowal już szykował się do wyjścia. -Muszę pomóc chłopakom. Zostań tu Czkawka i nie rób proszę nic głupiego – powiedział wiking i wybiegł z pomieszczenia. Chłopak słyszał jeszcze jego okrzyk wojenny zanim zagłuszyły go ryki smoków i odgłosy walki. Czkawka spojrzał na swoją maszynę, którą skonstruował, żeby zabić Nocną Furię. Przed oczami stanęła mu scena z dzisiejszego ranka – bawiące się smoki. No i ta Nocna Furia – myślał młody wiking – nawet mnie nie zadrapała. Nie to co Sączysmark... - Czkawka jęknął łapiąc się za głowę – O czym ja w ogóle myślę. Smoki są złe. Zabiły mi matkę. Zrobię to. Zabiję Nocną Furię i ojciec wreszcie będzie ze mnie dumny. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na cichutki głosik, który szeptał mu – Czy aby na pewno? Jak postanowił, tak zrobił. Wybiegł z kuźni popychajac przed sobą wózek z wyrzutnią. Ominął slalomem kilku wikingów. Za bardzo skupił się na swoim celu, żeby zwracać uwagę na gniewne okrzyki mijanych wojowników. Dotarł do krawędzi klifu, na którym stała wioska. Szybko rozłożył maszynę i wycelował w niebo w okolice katapulty, którą niedawno jego ojciec wybudował na wysokiej przybrzeżnej skale. Instynktownie wiedział, że jeśli Nocna Furia się pojawi to będzie celować właśnie tam. No dalej, dajcie mi się wykazać – myślał Czkawka. Jakby na wezwanie niebieski rozbłysk rozdarł niebo i z niezwykłą precyzją trafił w katapultę. Chłopak widział Nocną Furię wystarczająco długo, żeby wycelować. Jak myślicie, czy Czkawka zestrzeli Szczerbatka ? Piszcie w komach :) ' No i skoro jest bonusowy rozdział to dacie bonusowe komy? Taki żarcik ;) Rozdział 3 '''Dziękuję wam bardzo za 51 komentarzy :) Kolejny rozdział pojawi się w następny poniedziałek ( 12.01.2015r.) ' Czkawka w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował z oddania strzału, a smok rozpłynął się w ciemnościach nocy. Chłopak uśmiechnął się smutno. Spłaciłem dług, ale straciłem szanse na stanie się prawdziwym wikingiem – pomyślał gorzko. - Mam nadzieję, że chociaż ty pomiocie burzy będziesz miał lepsze życie... Zamyślony nastolatek nie zauważył podchodzącego do niego zaciekawionego Koszmara Ponocnika, więc kiedy poczuł gorący oddech na karku, omal nie dostał zawału. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie razem z gotową do wystrzału wyrzutnią. Przestraszony smok odskoczył lekko do tyłu i zawarczał dziko podpalając się. Widząc potężnego gada gotowego do ataku Czkawka odruchowo pociągnął dźwignię. Odrzut przewrócił chłopaka na plecy. Młody wiking szybko się podniósł i zobaczył, że jego maszyna zadziałała prawidłowo – na ziemi leżał spętany bolasem Koszmar Ponocnik. -Udało mi się – powiedział Czkawka bez radości w głosie. Spodziewał się, że poczuje satysfakcję, kiedy złapie smoka, ale kiedy patrzył na bezbronne teraz zwierzę odczuwał tylko żal. -Przepraszam – szepnął do smoka, kiedy zobaczył zbliżających się wikingów. - Tak bardzo mi przykro. -Ty...Ty zestrzeliłeś smoka! I to jakiego! Koszmar Ponocnik! - wykrzyknął Stoick. - No dalej! Zabij go i udowodnij, że jesteś moim synem i przyszłym wodzem. Czkawka wziął do rąk topór, który podał mu ojciec, zamachnął się nim i już chciał go opuścić, kiedy spojrzał w oczy smoka. Uczucia strachu, bólu i rezygnacji odbijające się w ślepiach gada były mu bardzo znajome – towarzyszyły mu odkąd pamiętał. -Nie. - powiedział spokojnym mocnym głosem opuszczając broń. Nagle stało mu się zupełnie wszystko jedno co zrobią z nim wikingowie. - Nie zrobię tego. W oczach smoka błysnęła nadzieja. -Świetnie! - warknął wódz. - Więc ja to zrobię. Wyrwał synowi topór z ręki i jednym ruchem ręki wbił go w ciało Koszmara. Czkawka patrzył w lekkim szoku w gasnące oczy zwierzęcia. -To nie one są potworami. - wydusił z siebie chłopak. -Jak śmiesz! - krzyknął Stoick i uderzył go w twarz z siłą wystarczającą by upadł na ziemię.- Wcześniej zastanawiałem się czy dobrze robię, ale teraz jestem pewien. - rzekł patrząc z pogardą na syna, po czym zwrócił się do zgromadzonego tłumu - Za tydzień na Smoczej Arenie odbędzie się konkurs na mojego następcę! Nie mogę dłużej nazywać synem tego chłopaka, który przynosi mi tylko wstyd. Czkawka patrzył tylko na ojca oszołomiony. Zrobił to. Naprawdę to zrobił. Wyrzekł się mnie … Mogłem się tego spodziewać. Powinienem. Przecież wiedziałem... Ja... Dlaczego to tak boli? - myślał młody wiking czując pieczenie oczu zwiastujące łzy. Zerwał się i popędził w stronę lasu. Za sobą słyszał tylko śmiech. Miał wrażenie, że ten dźwięk rani jego i tak okaleczoną już duszę. Księżyc w pełni oświetlał las tworząc dziwne, niepokojące cienie. Nastolatek potykał się o korzenie i ranił o krzewy jeżyn. W końcu dobiegł do klifu. Stanął blisko krawędzi patrząc w dal przez łzy. Tak blisko... Jeszcze jeden krok i wszystko się skończy... Czkawka powoli podniósł jedną nogę i zawiesił ją nad przepaścią. Serce biło mu trzy razy szybciej niż normalnie, a płuca paliły domagając się większej ilości tlenu, jakby jego organizm rozpaczliwie pragnął żyć dłużej. Chłopak zamknął oczy i wziął z trudem głęboki oddech. Już miał pochylić się do przodu i po prostu spaść, kiedy ryk jakiegoś smoka gwałtownie przerwał ciszę. Przestraszony Czkawka odskoczył do tyłu, zahaczył nogą o kamień i upadł na plecy boleśnie tłukąc sobie lewy bark. Thorze... O czym ja myślałem? Może jednak ojciec miał racje – potrafię tylko uciekać. Nastolatek zacisnął powieki, żeby zatrzymać łzy. Bezskutecznie. Jego ciałem targnął gwałtowny szloch. Po kilku minutach zimny powiew od morza przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Za godzinę zaczynie się odpływ. Muszę odejść. Koniec z tym. Znajdę miejsce gdzie odnajdę swoją drogę. Nigdy już tu nie wrócę. - obiecał sobie Czkawka. Wstał z ziemi, zacisnął usta w wąską linię i wyprostował się, a w jego zielonych oczach zapłonął ogień. Z nową determinacją ruszył zdecydowanym krokiem do domu. Kiedy tam dotarł, wszedł cicho przez okno do swojego pokoju i szybko spakował najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, trochę jedzenia i bukłak z wodą do niewielkiej skórzanej torby, którą zarzucił na ramię. Młody wiking niezauważony dotarł do przystani. W srebrnym blasku księżyca wszystko wyglądało niezwykle i tajemniczo. Czkawka wybrał niewielką łódkę, którą mogła z łatwością żeglować jedna osoba. Sprawnie odwiązał cumy i wskoczył do środka. Włożył wiosła w dulki i kilkoma pchnięciami wyprowadził łódź z niewielkiego portu, a następnie postawił żagiel. Nastolatek nie miał żadnego planu. Nie wiedział również gdzie dopłynie. Zdał się na odpływ, który właśnie zabierał go w nieznane. Rozdział 4 '''Bardzo dziękuje za wszystkie wasze komentarze! W związku z tym, że mnie zaszokowaliście swoją aktywnością ( 4 nexty i 80 komentarzy WOW!) 100 komentarz uczcimy nextem. Co wy na to? 1234567890ja zastanawiałam się nad twoją prośbą, ale mam obłędny pomysł na pozbawienie Szczerba lotki i raczej z niego nie zrezygnuję. Taka mała zagadka - to nie KTOŚ urwie mu lotkę :) Asti 1432 dziękuję za cierpliwość, ale czy zgadłaś gdzie dopłynie Czkawka dowiesz się dopiero w następnym rozdziale. Wszyscy moi anonimowi czytelnicy, jeśli nie chcecie zakładać konta,( co potrafię zrozumieć) to podpisujcie się w komentarzach. Lubię mówić ludziom po imieniu (niku) ;) DEDYKACJA dla tych co pisali, że chcieli zobaczyć reakcję Stoicka :) Ale się nagadałam... Miłego czytania! :) Miarowe kołysanie łodzi było w jakiś sposób kojące. Szum fal, delikatna bryza oraz świadomość, że może być już tylko lepiej w końcu uśpiły Czkawkę. Młodego podróżnika obudziły dopiero promienie wschodzącego słońca. Niebo było krystalicznie czyste – nieboskłonu nie zdobiła nawet najmniejsza chmurka. Wiał dość silny, ale ciepły wiatr, który napinał żagiel i marszczył powierzchnię oceanu.Pogoda po prostu idealna do żeglugi. Czkawka przeciągnął się ziewając. Zjadł kawałek suszonej ryby. Ech. Mogłem zabrać więcej jedzenia i wody. Tak to jest jak się pakuje bez planu. Mam nadzieję, że w miarę szybko gdzieś dopłynę. - myślał chłopak przeglądając niezbyt imponującą zawartość swojej torby. Czas ciągnął się niemiłosiernie. Horyzont wciąż wyglądał tak samo – tylko morze i niebo. Czkawka od czasu do czasu sprawdzał na kompasie czy wiatr nie zmienił kierunku. Po jakimś czasie zaczął z nudów rysować w swoim notatniku Nocną Furię, ale nie potrafił z pamięci odtworzyć jej dokładnie. Sfrustrowany zatrzasnął notatnik i spojrzał z nadzieją na morze, ale krajobraz pozostał niezmienny. ---- Tymczasem w twierdzy na Berk Stoick Ważki właśnie otrzymał od Wiadra informację o zniknięciu jednej z łodzi. -Jak to odpłynęła?! Sama? Przecież to niemo... - wódz Berk urwał w pół słowa i lekko przybladł. -Um. Wodzu? Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał wiking patrząc na wodza z niepokojem. -Widział ktoś dzisiaj Czkawkę? - odparł Stoick ignorując pytanie. W jego głosie pobrzmiewała troska. Wojownicy popatrzyli po sobie niepewnie. Ich wódz nigdy dotąd nie mówił o swoim synu w ten sposób. Zwykle to pytanie było zadawane szorstkim gniewnym głosem, kiedy to ojciec szukał swojego syna, aby ukarać go za jakieś przewinienie. -Nie patrzcie tak na mnie. I odpowiedzcie w końcu na pytanie! - warknął zniecierpliwiony Stoick. Wikingowie otrząsnęli się i zewsząd zaczęły padać odmowy. -Czyli nikt go nie widział? - upewnił się wódz. Odpowiedział mu zgodny pomruk. -Uciekł – westchnął Stoick. To stwierdzenie wywołało energiczną reakcję – jedni nie dowierzali, drudzy się cieszyli, banda Sączysmarka narzekała, że nie będzie z kogo się śmiać, a Gruby biadolił o straconej łodzi. Nagle przez tłum zaczął przepychać się Pyskacz. Cała jego postawa emanowała gniewem. Rozgardiasz powoli cichł. Ludzie zaczęli się odsuwać się na boki, żeby go przepuścić. Wiedzieli, że zły kowal to bardzo niebezpieczny przeciwnik pomimo swojego kalectwa. Nawet wódz musiał się z nim liczyć. -Czy to prawda? - zapytał Pyskacz mrużąc oczy. - Czkawka uciekł? Stoick przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. - Tak podejrzewam. Zniknęła niewielka łódź, a on nie wrócił na noc do domu. -I ty się mu dziwisz?! Poniżyłeś go przed wszystkimi. Mam nadzieję, że teraz jesteś szczęśliwy. Nie masz już syna dokładnie tak jak tego chciałeś! - kowal odwrócił się, żeby odejść. Wódz chwycił go za nadgarstek zatrzymując w miejscu. Otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zamilkł widząc wzrok Pyskacza. Wiking wyszarpnął rękę z uścisku i ruszył w stronę kuźni. Stoick przez chwilę patrzył na oddalającego się przyjaciela zastanawiając się czy nadal nim jest, po czym kazał ludziom rozejść się do swoich obowiązków, a sam udał się do domu. Rudowłosy otworzył cicho drzwi mając nadzieję, że zobaczy Czkawkę jedzącego późne śniadanie i będzie mógł na niego nakrzyczeć za szwendanie się poza domem w nocy. Jednak dom był pusty. Wódz westchnął i ruszył po stromych schodach do pokoju syna. Widok, który zastał, tylko potwierdził jego wcześniejsze przypuszczenia. Drzwi szafy były otwarte ukazując puste wnętrze, na stoliku nie leżał już notes ani ołówki, a z łóżka zniknął koc. Stoick usiadł ciężko na krześle, pochylił głowę i zacisnął wargi, żeby powstrzymać łzy cisnące mu się do oczu. Czemu nie słuchałem Pyskacza? No dlaczego? Powinienem wiedzieć, że tak to się skończy. Powinienem...jakoś pokazać mu, że mi zależy albo chociaż ukrócić trochę to wyśmiewanie. - myślał ojciec Czkawki patrząc na zdjęty z głowy hełm zrobiony z części napierśnika swojej zmarłej żony. - Och Val... tak bardzo Cię przepraszam. Tylko... on był do Ciebie taki podobny. Za każdym razem kiedy widziałem jego zielone oczy, przypominałem sobie dzień w którym Cię straciłem i to tak bardzo bolało. Wszystko przez to, że nie potrafiłem pogodzić się z Twoim odejściem, a teraz jest już za późno. On uciekł i pewnie zginie na morzu, bo lada chwila zaczynają się wiosenne sztormy. Pyskacz się ode mnie odwrócił. Jako jedyny lubił Czkawkę, wiesz? Ty nie żyjesz. Jestem sam i to tylko moja wina... ---- Żegluga trwała już trzeci dzień, a Czkawce zostało już tylko ćwierć suszonego dorsza i kilka łyków wody. Nagle tuż na linii horyzontu zamajaczył jakiś ciemny kształt, który zaskakująco szybko się powiększało. Zaciekawiony chłopak patrzył na dziwne zjawisko z dziobu łodzi. Znienacka gwałtowny, silny podmuch wiatru przewrócił go na plecy. Co do... -myślał Czkawka masując stłuczoną głowę. Kiedy zrozumiał co się dzieje jego oczy rozszerzyły się w strachu. - Na Odyna to sztorm! I to jaki! Co robić? Co robić? - zastanawiał się nastolatek chodząc po małym stateczku i klepiąc się po policzkach. - Co mówił Pyskacz o burzach na morzu... No dalej... pamiętam to... Żagiel! Muszę zwinąć żagiel! - wykrzyknął w myślach i rzucił się do powiewającego chaotycznie płótna. Fale coraz mocniej kołysały statkiem i rozbijały się o dziób łódki rozrzucając dookoła wodę. Nadchodzący sztorm stanowił niezwykły widok, ale Czkawka był zbyt zajęty zabezpieczaniem żagla i swojego skromnego dobytku żeby zwracać na to uwagę. W przebłysku geniuszu przywiązał się liną do masztu. Pierwsze uderzenie burzy wycisnęło mu powietrze z płuc. Nastolatek był pewien, że gdyby nie sznur już byłby za burtą. Potem było tylko gorzej. Fale rzucały statkiem na wszystkie strony i zalewały pokład. Siekł ostry deszcz i wiał lodowaty wiatr. W którymś momencie tego pandemonium Czkawka uderzył głową w burtę i stracił przytomność. Rozdział 5 Prezent... ode mnie dla was wszystkich :) Dziękuję za tyle pięknych i motywujących komentarzy. ''' '''Jesteście niesamowici ! ;) Zanim zaczniecie czytać uczcijmy minutą ciszy zmarłą Chelodie – jedną z osobowości Asti 1432 * Pierwszą rzeczą, którą poczuł Czkawka po przebudzeniu był okropny ból głowy. Chłopak jęknął cicho, kiedy otworzył oczy. Światło było zbyt jasne dla jego podrażnionych solą oczu, więc szybko je zamknął. Ciężko było mu oddychać. W ustach i nosie miał piasek i czuł dziwny ciężar na wysokości pasa. Co się stało? Gdzie ja jestem? Ostatnie co pamiętam to sztorm... Czyli wyrzuciło mnie na jakiś ląd.- myślał nastolatek próbując usiąść. - Co na Thora? Czemu nie mogę wstać? ''Z trudem otworzył ponownie oczy, a to co zobaczył bynajmniej nie poprawiło mu humoru. Żywioł, który wyrzucił łódkę na brzeg, przewrócił ją na bok, przez co Czkawkę nadal przywiązanego liną przygniótł maszt. Chłopak wziął głębszy wdech i spróbował się wyczołgać, niestety z marnym skutkiem. ''Dobrze, że nadal mogę ruszać rękami i nogami. - ''pomyślał nastolatek. - ''Hmm... Może jak rozkopię piasek pod sobą to uda mi się wyjść. Zaczął rozgarniać piasek zupełnie nieświadomy, że czujnie obserwuje go wiele par oczu. Kilka smoków z ciekawością przyglądało się człowiekowi, który już od pół godziny z niezwykłą determinacją rozkopywał piasek pod sobą. Jednak żaden z nich nie odważył się podejść. Wielki gady bały się i nie znosiły ludzi, pomimo tego nie lubiły ich zabijać. Gdyby nie Czerwona Śmierć w ogóle odcięłyby się od nich. Gronkle zaczęły się zastanawiać czy nie dobrze byłoby po prostu spalić łodzi razem z człowiekiem i wyeliminować potencjalne niebezpieczeństwo. Rozważania przerwał charakterystyczny świst. Na plaży wylądowała z gracją Nocna Furia. Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się jak kot, po czym spojrzała na statek z zainteresowaniem. Zaczęła podchodzić, ale przeszkodził jej zielony Śmiertelnik Zębacz, który również do tej pory przyglądał się chłopakowi. -Nie! Uważaj! Człowiek! - zaryczał. Czkawka słysząc ryk smoka natychmiast przestał się ruszać. Nocna Furia natomiast zupełnie zignorowała ostrzeżenie i kilkoma skokami okrążyła łódkę. Podeszła do chłopaka i powąchała go. Ciepły oddech smoka zmierzwił włosy Czkawki, który w tym momencie bał się nawet odetchnąć. Co innego z daleka obserwować te piękne, według niego stworzenia, a zupełnie inaczej leżeć zupełnie bezbronnym na ich wyspie. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi. Kiedy usłyszał ciche warknięcia nad swoją głową był niemal pewien, że jego ojciec miał racje, a on zaraz zginie. -Nie rusza się – mruknął zdziwiony czarny smok. Zapach tego człowieka z czymś mu się kojarzył. -Boi się – odpowiedział Śmiertelnik. - Może go zjemy? -Nie – Nocna Furia przypomniała sobie o spotkaniu z chłopcem w lesie. - Uwolnijmy go. Nic nam nie zrobi. -Głupi pomysł. Ja się w to nie mieszam. - warknął zielony smok i odleciał. Czkawka słysząc trzepot skrzydeł odetchnął z ulgą i podniósł głowę. Omal nie dostał zawału widząc przed sobą Nocną Furię. Smok mruknął cicho, jego źrenice były rozszerzone, a ogon w spokojnym rytmie zamiatał piasek, co sprawiało, że groźny pomiot burzy wyglądał na zaciekawionego kociaka. Czkawka przełknął ślinę. -Ty... nic mi nie zrobisz? - zapytał niepewnie smoka zachrypniętym głosem. Nocna Furia przez chwilę tylko na niego patrzyła, a potem zdecydowanie pokręciła głową. Czkawka zamrugał zaskoczony. - Ty mnie rozumiesz? - Smok tylko przewrócił oczami. - Och. - Wydusił z siebie chłopak. Czarny gad widząc minę nastolatka zaśmiał się po swojemu pokazując bezzębne dziąsła. -Ty nie masz zębów – zauważył zdziwiony Czkawka. Nocna Furia wysunęła kły, żeby sprostować błąd wikinga. - No tak. Jednak masz zęby. Masz jakieś imię? Smok zrobił minę, którą chłopak po chwili zastanowienia ocenił na zmieszaną. - Nie wiesz co to imię? - zapytał nastolatek marszcząc lekko brwi, a gad kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi. Czkawka lekko przygryzł wargę w zamyśleniu uparcie ignorując rosnące pragnienie. -Wiesz, my ludzie nadajemy sobie imiona, żeby nas z czymś kojarzono na przykład z jakimiś bohaterskimi czynami albo wręcz odwrotnie. To trochę dziwne, ale ja sam nie wiem czym dokładnie jest imię. Mogę Ci jakieś nadać? - zapytał po chwili patrząc niepewnie na smoka, Nocna Furia powoli kiwnęła głową. - Może Szczerbatek? Gad mruknął zadowolony i dotknął lekko łbem ręki Czkawki, który delikatnie pogładził czarne łuski. Obaj czuli, że ta chwila jest w pewien sposób magiczna. Rozdział 6 Nocna Furia prychnęła lekko cofając pysk od ręki Czkawki. Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie do swojego nowego przyjaciela. Już miał się zabrać za dalsze kopanie, kiedy Szczerbatek wsunął łeb pod maszt unosząc go kilka centymetrów. To wystarczyło, żeby nastolatek mógł się wyczołgać z pułapki. -Dziękuję kolego – powiedział Czkawka nadal trochę niepewnie wyciągając rękę w stronę smoka. Gad powstrzymał chęć ucieczki, choć nie było to łatwe. Wiking nie widząc u przyjaciela żadnej reakcji podrapał go lekko po głowie. Smok zamruczał i przysunął się bliżej. Wiedział, że zaufanie człowiekowi nie jest do końca rozsądne, ale czuł się dziwnie bezpiecznie przy tym chłopaku, a drapanie było takie przyjemne... Czkawka zachichotał. Ciekawe co by powiedzieli ludzie z Berk, gdyby mogli to zobaczyć. - ''pomyślał wiking zerkając na słońce, które już chyliło się ku horyzontowi. - ''Wypadałoby znaleźć wodę i jakąś kryjówkę na noc. Jedzenia mogę poszukać jutro. -Szczerbatku – zwrócił się do smoka przerywając głaskanie. Gad spojrzał na niego pytająco- Wiesz może gdzie tu w pobliżu jest woda? Nocna Furia pokiwała głową po czym ruszyła w stronę lasu. Wiking spojrzał na oddalającego się smoka, po czym szybko podszedł do łodzi i wyjął ze skrzyni pod ławką żagiel. Kiedy Szczerbatek nie usłyszał za sobą kroków, odwrócił się i warknął lekko na chłopaka, który wyszarpnął torbę z żagla z radością odnotowując, że była sucha. -Och. Wybacz. Już idę – powiedział Czkawka, przewiesił bagaż przez ramię i pobiegł za smokiem. Przyjaciele przedzierali się przez las już około godziny. Nastolatek podziwiał bogactwo fauny i flory wyspy smoków. Jednak nawet piękno przyrody nie było w stanie zagłuszyć palącego pragnienia. Wiking już zaczął wątpić czy Szczerbatek wie gdzie go prowadzi. Zaufałem Nocnej Furii tylko dlatego, że mnie nie zjadł i dał się dotknąć. To jakieś szaleństwo! -''myślał Czkawka spoglądając co chwilę na smoka. - ''Może prowadzi mnie gdzieś, żeby podzielić się mną z innymi gadami... Tylko czemu po prostu mnie nie porwie i nie poleci? Bez sensu... '' Szczerbatka dręczyły podobne myśli, kiedy prowadził chłopaka do Smoczej Skały. W głowie smoka nieustannie przewijały się obrazy. Jakiś wiking uderzający toporem w głowę jego przyjaciela – niebieskiego Śmiertelnika Zębacza. Czkawka patrzący na niego ze strachem podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. On sam prowadzony żądzą zemsty przysięga lojalność okrutnej Czerwonej Śmierci. Ciche „Przepraszam. Tak bardzo mi przykro” wypowiedziane przez chuderlawego chłopca do skazanego na śmierć Koszmara Ponocnika. Zacięte, pełne nienawiści twarze wikingów. Bezbronna mina Czkawki leżącego pod masztem. I tak w kółko. Szczerbatek potrząsnął głową – ''Zaufałem człowiekowi tylko dlatego, że nie chciał zrobić mi krzywdy i powiedział „Przepraszam”. To jakieś szaleństwo! Może tylko został wysłany na przeszpiegi i za niedługo przyprowadzi wojowników, którzy nas wybiją. Tylko czemu nawet nie znaczy drogi. Przecież widać, że nie ma bladego pojęcia gdzie idziemy. Prowadziłem go okręgami, żeby utrudnić mu odnalezienie drogi, a on nie zauważył. Bez sensu... '' Rozmyślania obojga przerwał koniec chaszczy i po chwili ich oczom ukazało się spore jezioro. Czkawka stanął jak wryty. Widok zapierał dech w piersiach. Większą część akwenu otaczała skalna ściana gęsto poprzetykana jaskiniami, z których wlatywały i wylatywały przeróżne gatunki smoków. Mniej więcej pośrodku kamiennego masywu płynął wodospad, a promienie zachodzącego słońca tworzyły tęcze na latających w powietrzu kroplach wody. -Jak tu pięknie... - westchnął Czkawka. - Dziękuje, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś Szczerbatku. Smok zamruczał cicho i popchnął chłopaka w stronę jeziora. Nastolatek uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i zaspokoił pragnienie przyjemnie chłodną wodą. Nagle usłyszał wściekły ryk. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Szczerbatek stał tyłem do niego chroniąc go przed ogromnym pomarańczowym smokiem, który miał cztery pary skrzydeł. Teraz przyszła kolej na Nocną Furię by wydać kilka groźnie brzmiących dźwięków. ''To wygląda jak rozmowa -''zdziwił się Czkawka. -'' Chociaż skoro Szczerb rozumie mnie, to fakt że smoki umieją ze sobą rozmawiać nie powinien być aż tak zaskakujący -''myślał wiking przysłuchując się warknięciom i pomrukom. Próbował zapamiętać je jak najlepiej, żeby móc je rozpoznać później. - ''Fajnie byłoby nauczyć się mówić po smoczemu... Może powinienem się wtrącić. To nie wygląda dobrze... ''Smoki porykiwały coraz agresywniej, a na dodatek cała reszta gadów wyglądała na wrogo nastawioną. ''I co się dziwić -''pomyślał Czkawka. - ''My wikingowie zabijamy je od wieków... Muszę pomóc Szczerbowi. Raz kozie śmierć... Nastolatek podszedł do Nocnej Furii i odchrząknął. Smoki przerwały konwersację i spojrzały na niego. -Um. Kłócicie się o mnie, prawda? - pomarańczowy gad warknął nieprzyjaźnie. Czkawka przełknął głośno. - Nie jestem taki jak inni ludzie. Uciekłem od nich, bo naśmiewali się ze mnie dlatego że nie potrafiłem zabić żadnego z was. Uważam iż jesteście pięknymi i inteligentnymi stworzeniami. Nie chcę was krzywdzić. I na pewno nie powiem nikomu o tym miejscu. - zapewnił chłopak. Czteroskrzydły zmrużył ślepia patrząc prosto w oczy Czkawki, który nie śmiał nawet odetchnąć. Inne smoki przyglądały się temu zaintrygowane. W końcu ogromny gad odpuścił i zawarczał coś, co wiking przetłumaczył sobie jako „Pożyjemy, zobaczymy” i odleciał. Szczerbatek zamruczał szczęśliwy i polizał po twarzy swojego nowego przyjaciela. Czkawka odepchnął go lekko ze śmiechem. - Któraś z tych jaskiń jest twoja? - zapytał czarnego smoka wskazując na skalną ścianę. Nocna Furia pokiwała głową i zrobiła coś czego chłopak zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Wzbiła się w powietrze burząc włosy Czkawki gwałtownym podmuchem. - Co...? - chłopak nie zdążył dokończyć pytania, ponieważ złapały go potężne czarne łapy. - Aaaaa! Bum. Nastolatek wylądował na tyłku w jednej z najwyżej położonych jaskiń. Serce waliło mu w piersi jakby nagle postanowiło uciec. Czkawka odetchnął głęboko nakazując sobie w myślach spokój, po czym rzucił Szczerbatkowi spojrzenie, które w zamierzeniu miało wyglądać groźnie. Smok, który uważnie obserwował reakcje przyjaciela, zaśmiał się po swojemu. -Faktycznie. Bardzo śmieszne. Wystraszyłeś mnie niemal na śmierć – fuknął wiking. Szczerbatek zrobił przepraszającą minę. Czkawka odetchnął. - W porządku. Po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Smok mruknął cicho i położył się na boku w kącie jaskini. Jedno skrzydło ułożył pod siebie, a drugie uniósł lekko w górę w zapraszającym geście. Chłopak uniósł brwi. - Chcesz, żebym z tobą spał? Nocna Furia wywróciła oczami warcząc coś. Czkawka podszedł niepewnie i usiadł obok gada. Szczerbatek łapą położył go na ziemi i okrył skrzydłem. Po chwili w jaskini rozlegało się miarowe chrapanie. Nastolatek leżał sztywno nie chcąc obudzić smoka, ale zmęczenie dało o sobie znać i sam nie wiedział kiedy odpłynął w krainę snu. Uwaga! Uwaga! Ogłaszam konkurs na najśmieszniejszy dowcip o smokach. Wszyscy, którzy wezmą udział dostaną dedyk w następnym rozdziale. Ale jako że zwycięzca może być tylko jeden osoba, której kawał rozbawi mnie najbardziej będzie mogła zadać mi JEDNO pytanie na które odpowiem szczerze i zgodnie z prawdą. ''(Nie wiem czy wam się podoba ten pomysł, ale nie mam obecnie innego ;) )'' Ps. Mam nadzieję, że piszę to zupełnie niepotrzebnie, ale proszę nie dzielić się z nami dowcipami które mogłyby kogoś urazić lub zawierają nieodpowiednie treści. ''' Rozdział 7 '''Dedyk dla Jakubusa (cóż chyba nie dokońca się zrozumieliśmy, ale dziękuję za chęci :) ), 1234567890ja oraz dla Miszy07, która zostaje zwyciężczynią. Gratuluję poczucia humoru! Szczerbatka obudziły pierwsze promienie słońca. Smok ziewnął, lekko się przeciągnął i z irytacją zauważył, że zdrętwiało mu prawe skrzydło, a lewe leżało w dość dziwnej pozycji, jakby coś przykrywało. Coś ciepłego. Nocna Furia zmarszczyła brwi i uniosła kończynę. Ach. Zapomniałem o człowieku. Skoro jeszcze śpi ten leniwy stwór, to idę polatać. ''Smok wstał ostrożnie, żeby nie obudzić swojego gościa i niemal bezszelestnie wyleciał z jaskini.Zignorował zupełnie spojrzenia rzucane przez innych mieszkańców Smoczej Skały i poleciał na klify. Szczerbatek wprost uwielbiał tamtejsze ciepłe prądy powietrzne. Mógł dzięki nim kilka godzin unosić się w powietrzu i ani razu nie poruszyć skrzydłami. Dodatkowym plusem był piękny krajobraz. Te ławice ryb wygrzewające się tuż pod powierzchnią wody. Niemal raj. Nocna Furia zawsze wstawała wcześniej, żeby zdążyć przed innymi smokami i móc w spokoju pomyśleć, a dziś było jej to szczególnie potrzebne. Po głowie wciąż chodziła jej rozmowa z Stormcutterem, który był nieoficjalnym przywódcą smoczej społeczności. ''Tylko dzięki niemu nie zginęliśmy z łap Czerwonej Śmierci – ''myślał Szczerbatek. – ''A ja się odwdzięczyłem sprowadzając Człowieka do naszego domu... '' ''-Ale on na to zasługiwał – ''mruknął jakiś głos w głowie smoka. -''Tylko dlatego, że przeprosił tego Koszmara i ostatecznie go nie zabił? Jak jest taki święty to mógł go nie łapać – ''sarknął ironicznie drugi. -''Przestraszył się ...– ''znów odezwał się pierwszy. Szczerbatek pokręcił głową, jakby chciał wytrzepać z niej nadmiar myśli. ''Dopóki ten chłopak nie udowodni kim jest naprawdę nie odzyskam spokoju... -'' pomyślał lekko zirytowany smok. - ''Stormcutter mówił, że nikomu z ludzi nie można ufać. Co mu się dziwić, przecież przez ich pułapkę zginęło jego jedyne pisklę... W sumie to dziwne, że tak szybko odpuścił. Może jednak też czuje to hmmm COŚ w Czkawce, tylko nie chce się do tego przyznać nawet przed sobą. Albo po prostu uznał go za zbyt małe zagrożenie... Ech. Już późno. Złapię kilka ryb dla człowieka i wracam. Pewnie już się obudził. Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi nic głupiego... ---- Zimno...- pomyślał Czkawka powoli się budząc. Usiadł i przeciągnął się leniwie. Otworzył oczy, po czym zamarł w pół ruchu. Jestem w jaskini? Na Thora... To nie był sen! Chłopak rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu szukając wzrokiem Nocnej Furii. -Szczerbatek? - zapytał cicho. Odpowiedziało mu burczenie brzucha. Młody wiking westchnął ciężko – No pięknie. Ja tu umieram z głodu,a mój zaprzyjaźniony smok najwyraźniej o mnie zapomniał... Chłopak podszedł ostrożnie do wylotu jaskini i spojrzał w dół. Gładka ściana... Nie ma mowy o schodzeniu -'' zerknął w górę – ''ani o wchodzeniu. Mogę tylko mieć nadzieję, że Szczerbo wróci szybko i zechce mi pomóc stąd zejść. ''Zrezygnowany Czkawka usiadł nieopodal wejścia do groty, oparł głowę o ścianę i zamknął oczy. Promienie przyjemnie ogrzewały mu twarz, a lekki wiaterek mierzwił brązowe włosy. ''Ciekawe jak ojciec przyjął wiadomość o mojej ucieczce. Może w końcu coś co zrobiłem go ucieszyło... - ''pomyślał cynicznie nastolatek krzywiąc się. - ''Nie myśl o tym Czkawka – ''nakazał sobie. -''Zaczynasz nowe życie. Życie ze smokami. ''-O ile cie w końcu nie zjedzą... - szepnął mu w głowie głos łudząco podobny do głosu Astrid. -''Och. Zamknij się - ''odmruknął mu Czkawka. Rozmyślania chłopaka przerwał gwałtowny podmuch wiatru, który omal nie wyrzucił go z jaskini. ''Oby to był Szczerbatek, bo jeśli nie... - ''pomyślał wiking otwierając oczy. Uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok czarnego smoka z kilkoma rybami w pysku. Nocna Furia wypluła je na posadzkę i popchnęła pyskiem do chłopaka. -To dla mnie? - zdziwił się Czkawka. Gad mruknął tylko przewracając oczami. -Ty już jadłeś? - Szczerbatek kiwnął głową i ponownie trącił nosem ryby. -Dziękuję Szczerbo – powiedział chłopak – ale ja wolałbym coś hmm... mniej surowego? Nocna Furia zmrużyła lekko oczy przyglądając się wikingowi. -Surowe ryby nie są za zdrowe dla mnie – wyjaśnił Czkawka. - Mógłbyś ee... przypiec je trochę? ''Ludzie to dziwne istoty – pomyślał smok. - Przypalają całkiem dobre ryby zanim je zjedzą... ''Spełnił jednak prośbę chłopaka. Czkawka wzdrygnął się lekko na widok plazmy, ale szybko się zreflektował, posłał uśmiech pełen wdzięczności Szczerbatkowi i zabrał się za jedzenie. Ryby były trochę spalone, ale chłopak nie zwrócił na to szczególnej uwagi. Nocna Furia przyglądała się ciekawie jedzącemu Czkawce. ''Ma takie małe zęby... i w ogóle jest mały. Dlaczego nie zabił tamtego Koszmara? - ''zastanawiał się smok. -''Udowodniłby współbratymcom, że jest taki jak oni nawet jeśli nie dorównuje im wielkością. Nie musiałby uciekać... Czkawka skończył jeść i spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, który patrzył w jedno miejsce jakby go nie widział. Wstał i pomachał ręką przed oczami gada. Szczerbatek potrząsnął łbem i spojrzał pytająco. -Um. Dziękuję, że mnie tu przyprowadziłeś, no i za jedzenie. Mógłbyś mnie zabrać na dół? „Po co?” - pytał wyraz pyska Nocnej Furii. -Chciałbym pozwiedzać wyspę i porysować – wyjaśnił Czkawka, który widząc niezrozumienie na mordce smoka podszedł do rzuconej w kącie torby, wyjął z niej notatnik i pokazał mu kilka rysunków. Zwierzę powąchało książkę i kichnęło. Chłopak się zaśmiał. - Szczerbatku, zabierz mnie na dół proszę. Smok kiwnął głową, po chwili zastanowienia stanął bokiem do wikinga i wskazał mu ruchem głowy swój grzbiet. Czkawka zamrugał zaskoczony. -Naprawdę chcesz, żebym na tobie poleciał? Nocna Furia parsknęła niecierpliwie. Nastolatek wziął torbę i usadowił się ostrożnie na smoku, który poderwał lekko przednie łapy co spowodowało, że pasażer objął go odruchowo za szyje. Zadowolony gad wyleciał z groty. Czkawka czując pęd powietrza przylgnął mocniej do swojego przyjaciela z postanowieniem, że nie otworzy oczu dopóki nie znajdą się na ziemi. Szczerbatek jednak najwyraźniej miał inne plany niż krótka wycieczka na brzeg jeziora. W końcu zniecierpliwiony chłopak uchylił powieki i aż westchnął. Widok wyspy z lotu ptaka był wspaniały. Czkawka widział olbrzymie połacie lasu, po których przesuwały się cienie chmur oraz Smoczą Skałę wyglądającą jak mrowisko. Ogromne gady z tej wysokości wyglądały jak mrówki. Szczerbatek leciał równo i spokojnie, więc chłopak puścił jego szyję i usiadł prosto delektując się krajobrazami i chłodnym, rześkim powietrzem muskającym mu twarz. Smok odwrócił lekko głowę i widząc rozluźniony uśmiech człowieka wzbił się wyżej, przez co wylądowali w małej chmurze. Czkawka próbował włożył w nią rękę, na której zaczęły osadzać się błyszczące w słońcu kropelki wody. Przyjaciele latali aż do zachodu słońca. Kiedy wylądowali w jaskini, wiking podziękował Szczerbatkowi za lot i ufnie położył się koło smoka, który z zadowoleniem okrył go skrzydłem. Po chwili obaj byli pogrążeni w głębokim śnie, nieświadomi, że są obserwowani. Jak myślicie, kto obserwuje Szczerba i Czkawkę? ''' Rozdział 8 '''Wygląda na to, że jestem przewidywalna. Prawie... ;) Przepraszam, że next tak późno i dość krótki, ale musiałam zajmować się moją 2 letnią siostrą. Stormcutter miał problem. W zasadzie mały, bo Czkawka do dużych wikingów przecież nie należał. I tu leżał pies pogrzebany, bo chłopak wydawał się być nieszkodliwy. I łagodny. I współczujący. I po prostu nie pasował do ogólnego obrazu. Pomarańczowy gad nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad różnicami pomiędzy ludźmi. Wszyscy byli źli. Po prostu. Ale oczywiście Nocna Furia nie byłaby sobą, gdyby pohamowała swoją ciekawość. Stormcutter nadal nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Czarny smok przyprowadził tu człowieka. Człowieka! Do Smoczej Skały – być może jedynego miejsca, gdzie smoki były jeszcze bezpieczne. Zaledwie wczoraj przyleciała tu ostatkiem sił para Zębirogów Zamkogłowych i opowiedziała wstrząsającą historię o napaści wikingów na ich Leże. Sam czteroskrzydły wciąż pamiętał dzień, w którym stracił wszystko. Pomimo upływu czasu wspomnienia nadal paliły go żywym ogniem. Jednak to nie sama obecność człowieka martwiła go najbardziej, tylko to dziwne uczucie, które mówiło mu, że chłopakowi można zaufać. Nie rozumiał tego. Widział jak Nocna Furia lata z wikingiem na grzbiecie i radość jaką to sprawiało obu. A przecież nie powinno cieszyć smoka, bo takie szybowanie było zarezerwowane dla młodych nieumiejących jeszcze latać. To tak jakby dać człowiekowi równe prawa. Jednak Stormcutter nie potrafił zbesztać Nocnej Furii i teraz siedział na jednym z występów skalnych obserwując smoka spokojnie śpiącego z człowiekiem. Nigdy nie zrozumiem jakimi ścieżkami chodzą myśli tej dwójki - pomyślał ogromny gad. - Jeśli człowiek nie kłamał to może połączył ich fakt, że obaj są outsiderami... Smok był tak zamyślony, że nie zauważył małego Zduśnego Zdecha, który również obserwował dwójkę przyjaciół. Nie byłby to jakiś szczególny problem, gdyby nie fakt, że te niepozorne gady były bardzo oddane Czerwonej Śmierci i szpiegowały dla niej. Ten osobnik nie był wyjątkiem. Szary gad zerwał się do lotu. Miał nadzieje, że zdąży przed świtem. Jego Pani była bardzo niecierpliwa ostatnimi czasy. W głowie wciąż krążyła mu podsłuchana rozmowa Króla Zdechów z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Mówili o jakiejś starej opowieści, według której pojawienie się człowieka z sercem smoka będzie oznaczało nadejście czasów pokoju. Mały szpieg nie wierzył w tą legendę. Uważał, że to tylko bajanie smoków, które nie chcą walczyć. Sam był jeszcze młody i aż do teraz nie widział człowieka na oczy. Właściwie nie wydawał mu się groźny, ale nasłuchał się wystarczająco dużo o okrucieństwie tych istot, żeby wiedzieć, iż walka z nimi jest jedyną słuszną drogą. Do wulkanu doleciał wraz z pierwszymi promieniami słońca. Był zmęczony całonocnym lotem, ale Pani nie mogła czekać. ---- Minął już tydzień odkąd Czkawka uciekł z Berk. Wydawać by się mogło, że dla mieszkańców małej wioski nic się nie zmieniło. Jednak pozory często mylą i tak właśnie było w tym wypadku. Po wystąpieniu Pyskacza wikingów zaczęło dręczyć mało znane im dotąd uczucie, które pogłębiało się za każdym razem gdy ich wzrok padał na miejsca, gdzie często przesiadywał Czkawka. Kuźnia zawiesiła swoją działalność do odwołania, a sam Pyskacz rzadko wychodził z domu i był dziwnie cichy. Stoick Ważki prowadził przygotowania do konkursu na swojego zastępcę, jednak robił to bez zbytniego entuzjazmu. Nikt głośno tego nie powiedział, ale zdecydowana większość uważała, że Berk bez Czkawki, to już nie to samo miejsce. Do wyjątków należał Sączysmark, który właśnie odgrywał scenkę w której Czkawka z wrzaskiem ucieka przed smokiem. -...i wtedy ja stanąłem na drodze tej gadziny i jednym machnięciem topora odciąłem jej wszystkie cztery łby - zakończył opowieść Sączysmark i swoim zwyczajem zaczął całować swoje bicepsy. Szpadka zrobiła maślane oczy, Śledzik i Mieczyk wydali z siebie zgodne "bleee", a Astrid pomyślała, że przydałby się teraz Czkawka, który przygasiłby Smarka jakąś celną ripostą. Czytam = Komentuję :) Rozdział 9 'Część 1' Minęły już cztery miesiące od kiedy Czkawka rozbił się na Wyspie Smoczych Snów. Dnie mijały mu na zabawach ze Szczerbatkiem i obserwowaniu wszystkich mieszkańców leża. Po tym jak Nocna Furia wybrała się na długi lot bez niego i musiał cały dzień siedzieć w jaskini,zrobił sobie drabinkę ze sznura, który przyniósł z łodzi, więc miał swobodę poruszania się po okolicy. Smoki były bardzo nieufne. Przez pierwszy tydzień omijały chłopaka szerokim łukiem, pomimo zapewnień czarnego gada o przyjaznym nastawieniu gościa. Sytuacja zmieniła się trochę po pewnym wydarzeniu, a mianowicie po lekcji językowej … Tego dnia Szczerbatek i Czkawka oblecieli niemal całą wyspę. Chłopaka bardzo interesowała jej wiecznie zamglona część, ale Nocna Furia uparcie odmawiała choćby zerknięcia w tym kierunku. Wiking wiedział, że to tam nocami latały wszystkie smoki zdolne do walki i bardzo chciał zrozumieć dlaczego. Czarny Gad wylądował na płaskowyżu Smoczej Skały, gdzie często spotykały się smoki. Czkawka podejrzewał, że przyciągały je tu ciepłe promienie zachodzącego słońca. Niemal wszystkie gady uwielbiały tę porę dnia. Wyjątkiem był Szczerbatek, który bardziej chyba lubił świt. Nocna Furia ułożyła się na swoim ulubionym kamieniu, po chwili podleciał do niej zielony Śmiertelnik Zębacz i rozpoczęła się rozmowa. Chłopak przysłuchiwał się uważnie, ale rozróżnienie dźwięków i połączenie ich z jakimiś słowami były niemal niemożliwe. Po jakimś czasie kolega Szczerbatka odleciał, a Czkawka korzystając z okazji poprosił swojego smoka o powiedzenie słowa „przepraszam”. Czarny gad popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, ale spełnił prośbę. Jednak prawdziwym szokiem było patrzenie jak człowiek próbuje go powtórzyć. Dziwne zachowanie gościa ściągnęło większość smoków. Czkawka jednak nie zwracał uwagi na tłum i uparcie zmuszał swoje gardło do współpracy, aż w końcu gady zrozumiały co mówi. -Udało mi się? Rozumiesz? - zapytał zachwycony wiking. Szczerbatek uśmiechnął się po swojemu i kiwnął chłopakowi głową. - Jea! Super! Od tamtej pory Nocna Furia cierpliwie uczyła swojego ludzkiego przyjaciela, który łapał dość szybko i z każdego zapamiętanego słowa cieszył się jak pisklę ze swoich pierwszych lotów. Większość smoków uznała próby nauczenia się ich języka za wyraz szacunku i patrzyły na przybysza trochę łaskawszym okiem. Teraz Czkawka rozumiał prawie wszystko co mówiły smoki, chociaż sam nadal uczył się wymowy tego dziwnego języka. Przez te cztery miesiące urósł trochę i zmężniał. Przestał obcinać włosy, które były wiecznie rozczochrane przez wiatr. Jednak najbardziej rzucającą się w oczy zmianą były trzy nadal zaczerwienione blizny po prawej stronie szczęki. To właśnie wydarzenie, które doprowadziło do ich powstania, dało Czkawce ostateczną akceptację smoków oraz stanowiło motywację do rozpoczęcia ćwiczeń między innymi łucznictwa i biegów... Szczerbatek leżał rozleniwiony i ani śniło mu się ruszać z nagrzanego przez słońce kamienia. Czkawka nie nalegał zbytnio, bo wiedział, że przyjaciel jest zmęczony po kolejnej nocnej wyprawie. Chłopak nie wiedział dokładnie dlaczego, ale był niemal pewny, że smoki nadal napadały na Berk. Nie zgadzała się tylko jedna ważna rzecz – żaden z nich nie przynosił jedzenia, a pierwsze co robiły po powrocie to rzucanie się na ryby. Jednak to nie zagadka nocnych eskapad tak gnębiła Czkawkę. Młody wiking po prostu się nudził. Widząc, że Nocna Furia raczej nie ma zamiaru nic robić, postanowił sam pozwiedzać wyspę. Był tu już miesiąc, a smoki go znały, więc uznał, iż nie grozi mu żadne niebezpieczeństwo. Szybko zszedł po drabince sznurowej i ruszył przez las w stronę klifów. Egzotyczne ptaki śpiewały przemykając między gałęziami. Gdzie nie gdzie błyskały kity wiewiórek. Raz pod nogami Czkawki przepełznął duży wąż w brązowe łaty. Wszędzie było pełno zieleni. Chłopakowi najbardziej podobały się kwiaty, które rosły na pniach drzew, żeby być bliżej słońca. Czasem przez gęste gałęzie przedarł się wiaterek, który przyjemnie chłodził. Niestety ta sielanka została przerwana przez niespodziewany ryk jakiegoś młodego smoka. Czkawka ze zdziwieniem uświadomił sobie, że malec najwyraźniej wzywa pomocy. Niewiele myśląc chłopak zaczął przedzierać się jak najszybciej w stronę odgłosów. Spokoju nie dawała mu tylko jedna rzecz, a mianowicie wyobrażenie tego co mogło przerazić smoka. Biegiem wpadł na jakąś polanę, a to co zobaczył sprawiło, że serce stanęło mu w gardle. Wielkiej czarnej panterze właśnie udało się przygwoździć do ziemi jakiegoś młodego Koszmara Ponocnika. Czkawka szybko wyszarpnął nóż zza paska i rzucił się na kota. Celował w szyję, ale nóż zsunął się po grubym futrze zwierzęcia i tylko paskudnie rozciął mu łapę. Drapieżnik wypuścił małego smoka zaskoczony bólem. Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na chłopaku. Pantera obnażyła kły i skoczyła. Czkawce ledwo udało się zrobić unik. Rzucił się do ucieczki mając nadzieje, że w gąszczu drapieżnikowi trudniej będzie go dopaść. Niestety nie wziął pod uwagę tego, iż jemu również będzie trudniej uciekać. Słyszał za sobą ciężki oddech pantery, pomimo swojego serca, które tłukło mu się w piersi, jakby chciało uciekać na własną rękę. Chłopak mocniej ścisnął nóż . Podjął decyzję. Jeśli ma zginąć to nie uciekając. Zatrzymał się i odwrócił gwałtownie trzymając nóż w wyprostowanych rękach na wysokości twarzy. Czas zwolnił bieg. W zwolnionym tempie widział jak wielki kot leci w powietrzu biorąc zamach łapą. Potem był oślepiający ból, który omal nie pozbawił go świadomości. Wylądował na ziemi przygnieciony bezwładnym ciałem pantery. Oszołomiony leżał bez ruchu. Z trudem chwytał płytkie oddechy. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że mu się udało. Drapieżnik nadział się na nóż, a pazury tylko go zadrasnęły. Nadal będąc w lekkim szoku wydostał się spod martwego ciała. Na czworakach podszedł do najbliższego drzewa i oparł się o nie plecami. Dotknął niepewnie prawej strony twarzy. Pierwsze rozcięcie znajdowało się mniej – więcej cal od kącika ust, a dwa kolejne przecinały mu policzek i kończyły się na linii żuchwy. Na szczęście dla Czkawki okazały się niezbyt głębokie. Ciszę przerwało nagle niepewne mrauknięcie. Chłopak spojrzał w tamtym kierunku i pomimo bólu uśmiechnął się widząc małego smoka, któremu najwyraźniej nic się nie stało. Koszmar Ponocnik przechylił główkę patrząc na Czkawkę, a następnie na martwego kota i zanim wiking zareagował zniknął między liśćmi. Nastolatek westchnął i zamknął oczy ponownie opierając głowę o drzewo. Nie czuł się na siłach wracać do Smoczej Skały. Z resztą pewnie i tak by nie trafił bo nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest. Adrenalina go opuściła i nawet nie zauważył kiedy zapadł w sen. Obudziło go dopiero pełne niepokoju poszturchiwanie Szczerbatka. -Co...? - zapytał Czkawka. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? -Młody mnie przyprowadził – zawarczała Nocna Furia. - Wracajmy do domu. Wstaniesz? Czkawka kiwnął głową i wsiadł na grzbiet Szczerbatka. W leżu smoki powitały go krótkimi ukłonami. Chłopak zamrugał zaskoczony. -Wszyscy wiedzą – wyjaśnił krótko czarny gad wyczuwając niepewność przyjaciela i wylądował w jaskini. Wiking wyjął bandaż ze swojej torby i opatrzył sobie policzek. -Myślisz, że smoki się pogniewają jeśli zrobię sobie jakąś broń? Dzisiejsza sytuacja uświadomiła mi kilka rzeczy... - zapytał chłopak układając się do snu u boku Nocnej Furii. -Porozmawiam z Stormcutterem. Śpij – odpowiedział Szczerbatek. Po tamtej przygodzie smoki pokazały Czkawce niezwykłe miejsce, które stało się jednym z jego ulubionych na wyspie. Część 2 O podziemiach Smoczej Skały Czkawka dowiedział się w dość nietypowy sposób. Kilka dni po przygodzie z panterą Szczerbatek, za niechętnym pozwoleniem Stormcuttera, zabrał tam chłopaka. Wiking bardzo się ucieszył, kiedy czarny smok powiedział mu, że mają na wyspie miejsce gdzie zbierają różne ludzkie rzeczy. Nocna Furia widząc entuzjazm swojego przyjaciela postanowiła zrobić mu mały dowcip... -Szczerbatku! Przecież tu nic nie ma! - wykrzyknął zirytowany lekko Czkawka. Nocna Furia zabrała ich na drugą stronę płaskowyżu, która była usiana dość szerokimi półkami skalnymi o różnych kolorach. Rosły tu również niezwykłe górskie rośliny. Młodemu wikingowi bardzo podobało się to miejsce i był pewien, że nie raz i nie dwa będzie tu przychodził, żeby porysować, ale teraz był zniecierpliwiony. Szczerbatek zaraz po lądowaniu powiedział mu, żeby poszukał wejścia, a sam ułożył się na skałach i wygrzewał w popołudniowym słońcu. Czkawka obejrzał dokładnie wszystkie ściany i zajrzał pod każdy kamień, ale nie znalazł nic co choć trochę przypominałoby wejście do tajemniczej jaskini. Smok tymczasem w myślach śmiał się do łez obserwując wysiłki człowieka. Wiedział, że to czysta złośliwość, ale był bardzo ciekawy jak daleko sięga cierpliwość i zapał chłopaka, dlatego specjalnie ułożył się na wlocie wąskiego tunelu, którego kazał mu szukać. Dwie godziny... Ha! Wygrałem zakład. Doprawdy. Stormcutter nawet jeśli nienawidzi ludzi mógłby docenić upór Czkawki – pomyślał zadowolony smok, po czym wstał i przeciągnął się. -Więc może to nie ta półka – powiedział chłopakowi, któremu opadła szczeka. -Ty tak serio?! -Oczywiście. Rzadko tu bywam. - ziewnął Szczerbatek. - Choć polecimy na tą wyższą. Czkawka przez chwilę tylko gapił się na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. W końcu z westchnieniem podszedł do smoka. Już miał wsiąść na jego grzbiet, kiedy ten odskoczył lekko w bok. Chłopak zrobił krok do przodu i wpadł do tunelu. Słysząc krzyk Czkawki Nocna Furia zaśmiała się po swojemu i poderwała się do lotu. -Aaaaa! - wrzask wikinga urwał się gwałtownie, kiedy wylądował na stercie skór. Nastolatek rozglądał się oszołomiony. Widok był niesamowity. Jaskinia świeciła. Dosłownie. Na ścianach było wiele kryształów, które odbijały wielokrotnie od siebie nawzajem wiązki światła wpadające przez kilka wąziutkich tuneli na jednej ze ścian. Grota była dość duża i niemal cała wypełniona przeróżnymi przedmiotami. Czkawka widział góry broni, książek, skór, naczyń, a nawet złota i klejnotów. Lekko oszołomiony chłopak wstał i podszedł do zbioru ksiąg. Otworzył pierwszą z brzegu i z zachwytem zauważył, że potrafi odczytać runy, którymi zapisany był tom. -I kolejny zakład wygrany... - zamruczał Szczerbatek podchodząc do człowieka. -Jak tu wszedłeś? Przecież tunel do którego przez ciebie wpadłem jest za wąski dla ciebie. I o jakim zakładzie mówisz? - zapytał Czkawka. -Normalnie – odmruknęła Nocna Furia. - Tam w kącie jest jeden z tuneli Szeptozgonów. -To dlaczego nie weszliśmy tamtędy od razu? - burknął lekko zirytowany chłopak. - Naprawdę musiałeś robić sobie ze mnie żarty? -Oj nie złość się. Ty chciałeś wiedzieć jak szybko mogę latać, a ja gdzie ma granice twój upór – uśmiechnął się smok. - Po za tym wejście do szybu, którym tu wleciałem jest pod wodą. A ty nie lubisz kąpieli... -Owszem nie lubię pływać w lodowatej wodzie w ubraniu – prychnął chłopak. - A ty tylko takie mi robisz. Z resztą nieważne. Co za zakłady robiłeś? -Pierwszy o to, że będziesz szukał wejścia dłużej niż godzinę bez narzekania, a drugi był o to gdzie podejdziesz najpierw. Stormcutter obstawiał broń albo klejnoty, a ja książki albo narzędzia. - odpowiedział Szczerbatek. - No nie gniewaj się już – dodał po chwili widząc nadal nachmurzoną minę przyjaciela i zaczął lizać go po twarzy. -Ok. Ok! Wybaczam ci tylko przestań! - wykrzyknął Czkawka ze śmiechem odpychając delikatnie pysk Nocnej Furii. - Skąd to wszystko się tu wzięło? - zapytał wiking strzepując z siebie ślinę. -Ze statków, które rozbijały się na skałach po zachodniej stronie wyspy - wyjaśnił krótko czarny smok. -Tam gdzie jest ta dziwna mgła? Właściwie czemu tam nie latamy? - dopytywał Czkawka. -Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nie mogę Ci tego wyjaśnić? Chodź, lepiej wybierz sobie broń – mruknął smok wyraźnie posmutniały po wzmiance o dziwnym miejscu na wyspie. Chłopak uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do przyjaciela i podrapał go po głowie. -Mogę zabrać też jakieś książki i narzędzia? - zapytał ostrożnie -Oczywiście. Weź sobie cokolwiek ci się przyda. Tam były torby – zawarczał smok. Czkawka wziął ze sobą łuk refleksyjny, długi nóż, małą kuszę, trochę ubrań, narzędzi, dwie książki o ziołach i trzy o sztuce leczenia oraz gruby notatnik. Torba była ciężka, a szyb stromy, więc chłopak z niechęcią wybrał kąpiel w oceanie na grzbiecie przyjaciela. Od tamtej pory minęło już trzy miesiące. Czkawka zapisał pół swojego zeszytu rysunkami i notatkami o umiejętnościach i zwyczajach wszystkich rodzajach smoków ze Smoczej Skały. Potrafił mniej lub bardziej celnie strzelać z łuku i kuszy. Grota Szczerbatka została przez niego napełniona przeróżnymi projektami protez dla ułomnych smoków oraz maszyn i broni, woreczkami z suszonymi ziołami, narzędziami oraz ogromem innych rzeczy. Smoki przyzwyczaiły się zupełnie do nowego lokatora i patrzyły na jego poczynania z pewnym rozbawieniem. Czkawki było wszędzie pełno. Co rusz Szczerbatek musiał wyciągać go z jakiś kłopotów. Odbijał to sobie robiąc żarty swojemu przyjacielowi, co zapoczątkowało sezon psot. Nawet Stormcutter uśmiechnął się widząc Nocną Furie pomalowaną w tęczowe paski, co było zemstą Czkawki za wrzucenie do oceanu. Szczerbatek miał pecha, że akurat wtedy chłopak bawił się w robienie barwników. Niestety jak to w życiu bywa w końcu coś musiało się zepsuć. Małymi kroczkami, ale nieubłaganie, nadchodziła zima... PS. Krytyka również jest mile widziana. Nie bójcie się mnie czepiać. To tylko ulepszy to opowiadanie i być może również następne :) PS1. Chcecie konkurs? Rozdział 10 Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze :) Rozdział z dedykacją dla Tawny Owl jako najbardziej aktywnego komentatora. Czerwona Śmierć była wściekła. Do tej pory nie wierzyła w opowieści. Właśnie tym dla niej były, legendami, które opowiada się, żeby odbudować nadzieję. Sytuacja uległa zmianie. Ten człowiek ze Smoczej Skały zdecydowanie nadawał się na bohatera, który wprowadzi pokój. Odważny, lojalny, zdeterminowany... Jej szpiedzy mieli zaskakująco dużo dobrych rzeczy do powiedzenia na jego temat, biorąc po uwagę zapiekłą nienawiść, która trwała od wieków. Ostatnią rzeczą, której chciała Czerwona Śmierć był pokój. Była już bardzo stara i jedyną rzeczą trzymającą ją przy życiu była żądza zemsty. Doskonale pamiętała swoje pierwsze Leże. Jej ojciec był wspaniałym alfą – dobrym i potężnym, a matka służyła mu mądrymi radami. Ona miała być przyszłą królową. Życie widziała w barwach tęczy. Jednak wszystko to spłonęło wraz z przybyciem ludzi, pozostawiając po sobie popioły i żar, który tlił się w niej nawet teraz. Była jedyną ocalałą. Wylądowała na tej wyspie i zaczęła werbować smoki, które również chciały się zemścić. Jednak wyniszczająca wojna szybko przestała podobać się większości gadów. Naprawdę wierne pozostały jej tylko Zduśne Zdechy. Reszta smoków robiła to ze strachu i pod presją przymusu alfy, który jednak robił się coraz słabszy tak samo jak sama Czerwona Śmierć. Ogromna smoczyca zamknęła oczy i skoncentrowała się na wysyłaniu Wezwania. Chciała pozbyć się nieproszonego gościa. Nie mogła po prostu zabić Nocnej Furii, a żaden smok nie chciał się narażać czarnemu smokowi i zabić człowieka, więc Czerwona Śmierć postanowiła rozegrać to inaczej. Miała plan. Już po dziesięciu minutach w wygasłym wulkanie zaczęli zbierać się smoczy wojownicy. Szczerbatek miał złe przeczucia. Do tej pory był przekonany, że Czerwona Śmierć nie wie o Czkawce. Jednak coś w jej spojrzeniu sprawiło, że zadrżał. Nie mogła go po prostu zabić. Nie, jeśli chciała uniknąć buntu. Wiedział o tym. Był jednym ze smoków, które dołączyły do niej z własnej woli i zawarł z nią kontrakt. Obiecała mu ochronę, a on pomoc przy napadach na ludzkie wioski. Jednak nie był niezastąpiony i jeżeli Ona to wie... -Nocna Furia zajmie się wyeliminowaniem łowców, którzy wznowili ostatnio polowania w okolicy. Masz zabić. Ci ludzie nie przynoszą nam żadnych korzyści. Nie hodują owiec, ani jaków. Są zupełnie nie potrzebni. Zasadź się na nich w Przesmyku Czaszek. -Ale sam mogę nie... - zaczął niepewnie czarny smok. -Cisza. Już wydałam rozkazy. Wykonać. Gady szybko się rozpierzchły. Wiedziały jak okrutna potrafi być Czerwona Śmierć. Narażanie się jej nigdy nie było mądre, a szczególnie teraz, kiedy najwyraźniej postanowiła pozbyć się Nocnej Furii. Żaden smok nie miał wątpliwości, że misja zabicia łowców jest samobójcza. Sam czarny smok zacisnął szczęki. Nie mógł się zbuntować. Alfa pomimo wieku wciąż była zbyt silna. Nie mógł uciec. Zduśne Zdechy by go wytropiły albo ludzie w końcu by go dopadli. Na archipelagu nagle zaczęło się robić ciasno. Świadomość, że nie ma żadnego planu napawała go przerażeniem. Bał się również o Czkawkę. Przez cztery miesiące przywiązał się do niego z wzajemnością. Nawet pozostali mieszkańcy Smoczej Skały go zaakceptowali. Nie miał jednak wątpliwości, że gdy go zabraknie któryś rządny zemsty smok się wyłamie i skrzywdzi chłopaka. Nocna Furia wzięła głębszy wdech i skierowała się do miejsca, gdzie miała się zaczaić na łowców. Czerwona Śmierć miała naprawdę dobre informacje. Ledwie czarny gad wylądował we wskazanym miejscu na horyzoncie pojawił statek z niebieskimi żaglami. Przesmyk Czaszek był idealnym miejscem na zasadzkę. Niemal ciągle unosiła się tu gęsta mgła, więc załogi okrętów skupiały się omijaniu zdradliwych podwodnych skał, a nie wypatrywaniu niebezpieczeństw. Ludzie rzadko się tu zapuszczali, a jeszcze rzadziej opuszczali te okolice. Smoki zazdrośnie strzegły swoich tajemnic sprawnie wykorzystując naturalne przeszkody. Niewielki stateczek właśnie wpływał między skały. Teraz – pomyślał Szczerbatek i wystrzelił plazmę w statek. Zostało już tylko 5 splunięć... A teraz konkurs :) 1.Nawet jeśli według was mam talent pisarski, to grafika jest dla mnie czarną magią ;) Dlatego tematem konkursu jest okładka do tego opowiadania. Jeśli komuś będzie się chcieć to praca zwycięscy z wszyskimi honorami będzie oficjalną okładką mojego opowiadania. Oczywiście wasze prawa autorskie pozostaną nienaruszone i we wprowadzeniu pojawi się informacja o autorze obrazka :) 2.Były kawały. Teraz kolej na wirszyki! By żyło się weselej ;) Jeśli ktoś chce się podawić rymami to niech ułoży zabawny wierszyk o tematyce JWS. Dla zwycięsców oczywiście dedyki :) Do końca lutego czekam na wasze prace.'' '' Rozdział 11 Dedyk dla wszystkich, którzy mają swoje drugie połówki i cieszą się swoim świętem oraz dla singli, którzy nie muszą się przejmować kupnem prezentów, organizowaniem kolacji przy świecach i tym podobnych rzeczy ;) Miłego czytania! Czkawka nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Obudził się, kiedy Szczerbatek wylatywał z jaskini. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Smoki ostatnio często udawały się gdzieś w nocy. W końcu przestał prosić Nocną Furię, żeby wyjawiła mu sekret tych eskapad. Przyzwyczaił się, że czarny gad wraca z pierwszymi promieniami słońca i resztę dnia odpoczywa. Zwykle dużo wtedy rozmawiali. Czkawka wypytywał smoka o wszystko co tylko przyszło mu do głowy i zapisywał w notatniku, a jeśli gad był zbyt zmęczony chłopak czytał książki głaszcząc go. Nastolatek nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie myśli, że to kiedyś może się zmienić. Aż do dzisiaj. Było już niemal południe, a Szczerbatek nie wrócił z innymi smokami. Czkawka rzadko rozmawiał z kimś oprócz Nocnej Furii. Po jego walce z panterą smoki przestały ciągle na niego warczeć, ale nadal były nieufne i raczej unikały konfrontacji z nim. Chłopak obawiał się trochę ich reakcji, ale nie widział innego rozwiązania. Nie mógł po prostu siedzieć bezczynnie. Z trudem wdrapał się na płaskowyż i zaczął rozglądać się za Stormcutterem. Ogromny smok zawsze pomagał tu rannym gadom. Tym razem nie było inaczej. Czkawka podszedł do niego ostrożnie. Wziął głębszy oddech i zawarczał lekko na powitanie. Pomarańczowy olbrzym spojrzał na niego. Czkawka zdziwił się widząc w jego oczach jedynie pytanie i smutek zamiast zwyczajowej niechęci. Pewnie jest zmęczony. Proszę. Niech to oznacza tylko, że jest zmęczony, a nie, że Szczerbatek...''Strach ścisnął serce chłopaka. -Gdzie jest Nocna Furia? - wiking miał nadzieję, że nic nie przekręcił. Uczył się szybko, ale nadal zdarzały mu się wpadki. Pomarańczowy gad warknął lekko przez nos i rzucił Czkawce nieprzyjazne spojrzenie. -Nie wiem. Ale gdybym miał zgadywać powiedziałbym, że nie żyje. - po tych słowach odwrócił się gwałtownie, żeby ukryć swoje emocje. Młody wiking poczuł, że miękną mu kolana. ''To nie może być prawda...Nie pozwolę na to. Znajdę go. - ''Czkawka nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to głupie i bezsensowne. Zacisnął wargi i zdecydowanym krokiem ruszył do jaskini. Smoki nie zwracały na niego żadnej uwagi. Były zbyt zszokowane słowami Stormcuttera. Nocna Furia była najsilniejszym smokiem zaraz po Czerwonej Śmierci oraz ich wiernym towarzyszem. Może była trochę dziwna i wiecznie ciekawa, ale i tak wiele gadów uważało ją za przyjaciela. Żaden z nich nie spodziewał się, że może go tak szybko zabraknąć. Oczywiście smoki brały pod uwagę, że przy tym zadaniu może odnieść rany, ale nikt nie przypuszczał, iż po prostu nie wróci. Czkawka tymczasem wziął z jaskini swoją ulubioną torbę i zaczął ją pakować na dłuższą wędrówkę. Wiedział, że tam gdzie chce iść nie zabierze go żaden smok, nawet gdyby w ogóle zgodził się wziąć go na grzbiet. Szybko wybrał kilka ziół leczniczych. ''Skoro Szczerbatek nie wrócił pewnie jest ranny – ''z tą myślą Czkawka zapakował jeszcze kilka bandaży. Po chwili w torbie wylądował również koc, lina oraz hubka i krzesiwo. Chłopak sięgnął po łuk refleksyjny, z którego potrafił strzelać najszybciej i najcelniej z irytacją zauważając, że skończyły mu się strzały. Zarzucił bagaż na ramię i szybkim krokiem ruszył do podziemnego skarbca. Szczerbatek poprosił jakiegoś Szeptozgona, żeby zrobił tunel, który łączy teraz ich jaskinię z podziemiami. Czkawka wziął pierwszy lepszy kołczan, zapiął na plecach i niemal biegiem ruszył z powrotem na powierzchnię. Przeklinał w myślach każdą minutę swojego opóźnienia. Szybko ominął jezioro i truchtem ruszył na zachód najkrótszą drogą przez las. Chciał biec na złamanie karku, ale wiedział, że siły skończą mu się już po półgodzinie biegu, więc zmuszał się do wolniejszego tempa co nie było wcale łatwe. Nie uszedł trzystu metrów, kiedy usłyszał nad sobą ryk Koszmara Ponocnika. Zaskoczony przystanął i zadarł głowę do góry. Rozpoznał matkę młodego smoka, którego uratował od pazurów i kłów pantery. Dumna smoczyca podziękowała mu osobiście i czasami wymieniali ze sobą uprzejmości, ale choć darzyła go wdzięcznością nadal trzymała dystans. -Idziesz szukać Nocnej Furii – to nie było pytanie, więc Czkawka jedynie skinął głową. - Mogę Ci pomóc. -Wiesz gdzie on jest? - zapytał z nadzieją chłopak. -Gdybym wiedziała, to powiedziałabym Stormcutterowi – parsknął Ponocnik. - Wiem gdzie miał być zanim zaginął. Mogę Cię zabrać w okolice tego miejsca, ale dalej będziesz musiał radzić sobie sam. -Dlaczego nie możesz poszukać ze mną? - Czkawka był zmieszany i lekko zdenerwowany. - Jeśli myślicie, że może żyć to czemu go nie szukacie?! Smoczyca wzdrygnęła się nieznacznie na ostry ton głosu. -Nie możemy. To sprowadziłoby na nas niebezpieczeństwo. Mam wobec ciebie dług wdzięczności. Być może to jedyna okazja, by go spłacić. W innym wypadku nigdy bym się nie odważyła na coś takiego. -Dobrze. Tylko szybko. Jeśli jest ranny, liczy się każda minuta. - Wiking za bardzo bał się o przyjaciela, by przejmować się swoją oschłością i jak odbierze ją Koszmar Ponocnik. Smoczyca zdawała się to rozumieć, bo tylko kiwnęła łbem, chwyciła Czkawkę w pazury i zerwała się do lotu. '''Ok. Możecie mnie zamordować, ale ciąg dalszy będzie dopiero w sobotę (21.02.15r.) (jeśli liczba komentarzy mnie usatysfakcjonuje) lub w poniedziałek(23.02.15r.). Niestety szkoła mnie mocno ogranicza w zakresie czasu wolnego.' Rozdział 12 Dziękuję za wszystkie wasze komentarze. Nie chodzi mi o ilość Agadoo. Chciałam zmotywować do napisania kilku słów tych co czytali i nie chciało im się komętnąć. Chyba mi się udało :) Co do rozdziału... Wystpują sceny powiedzmy DRASTYCZNE. Czujcie się ostrzeżeni. Podróż zakończyła się szybciej niż Czkawka by sobie tego życzył. Samica Koszmara Ponocnika wysadziła go na samej granicy mgły i oświadczyła, że nie może lecieć dalej. Wytłumaczyła wikingowi jak dostać się do Przesmyku Czaszek i odleciała czym prędzej. Chłopak z niepokojem spojrzał na tajemniczą parę unoszącą się w powietrzu. Westchnął i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku wskazanym przez smoczycę mętnie zastanawiając się dlaczego wszystkie smoki niemal panicznie boją się tego miejsca. Było co prawda upiorne, ale nie dostrzegał nic co mogłoby przerazić ogromne gady. Gdyby nie kompas na pewno by zabłądził. Wszystko gubiło się we mgle. Ostre skały pojawiały się czasami przed samą twarzą, a kłęby pary poruszały się ciągle przybierając dziwne, niepokojące kształty. Czkawka ciągle musiał powtarzać sobie, że to tylko zjawisko naturalne, żeby uspokoić swoją wybujałą wyobraźnię. Jego ręka co jakiś czas niemal bezwiednie zahaczała o rękojeść sporego noża sterczącego zza paska. Po godzinie wędrówki wiking miał na koncie już cztery upadki. Podrapane dłonie i kolana piekły niemiłosiernie, ale Czkawka ledwo to zauważał. W myślach wciąż widział uśmiechniętą mordkę swojego przyjaciela. Pomimo, że poznał Nocną Furię zaledwie pięć miesięcy temu czuł, iż jest to najważniejsza osoba w jego życiu. Od żadnego człowieka nie doświadczył niczego oprócz drwin lub obojętności. Pyskacz co prawda próbował, ale nigdy nie postawił się Stoickowi. Przy Szczerbatku po raz pierwszy czuł, że może być sobą bez żadnych kompromisów. Nocna Furia zawsze go broniła, dbała o jego samopoczucie i po prostu była dla niego. Czkawka nie mógł zrozumieć jak tak wspaniałe stworzenie może go lubić. Teraz mógł odwdzięczyć się za tą bezwarunkową akceptację i nie miał zamiaru dopuścić do porażki. Z zamyślenia wyrwała go woda w butach. Zaskoczony chłopak zatrzymał się i spojrzał na ziemię. Stał po kostki w wodzie. Mgła unosiła się tutaj trochę wyżej i była mniej gęsta, więc wiking mógł dostrzec charakterystyczną skałę opisaną przez Koszmara Ponocnika. Problem był w tym, że znajdowała się ona jakieś pięćset metrów od brzegu. Czkawka zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że smoczyca pominęła tak ważny szczegół i z rozpaczą uświadomił sobie, iż dla niej nie był on tak znaczący, ponieważ umiała latać. Muszę się tam dostać – pomyślał z determinacją. - Tylko jak? ''Chłopak ruszył wzdłuż brzegu wypatrując jakiegoś drewna lub czegokolwiek co mogłoby mu pomóc. Po półgodzinie poszukiwań zgromadził cztery spore deski. Westchnął i postanowił radzić sobie z tym co miał. Niemal godzinę zajęło mu związanie drewna tak, żeby tworzyło w miarę stabilną tratwę, która składała się z trzech desek i odrobinę zbyt krótkiego kawałka liny. Czwartą najwęższą deskę Czkawka wykorzystał jako wiosło. Okolica Przesmyku Czaszek przedstawiała sobą straszny widok. Młody wiking miał wrażenie, że odgłos kropel wody spadających z prowizorycznego wiosła brzmi nienaturalnie głośno w wszechobecnej ciszy. Wszystko było szare i ponure. Nie było żadnych śladów życia. Chłopak nie zauważył żadnego ptaka, czy ryby. Atmosfera była ciężka i przesączona strachem. Czkawka poczuł ulgę, kiedy w końcu przybił do skały w kształcie ogromnej czaszki. Z trudem wdrapał się na sam czubek. Widok jaki zastał sprawił, że jego żołądek podszedł do gardła. Przy podstawie wielkiego kamienia woda naniosła piasek, tworząc małą plażę, na której teraz na prawej burcie leżał statek. Czkawka mógł wyraźnie zobaczyć pokład, a raczej to co z niego zostało. Maszt był przypalony przy podstawie okutej metalem. Na pokładzie leżały czyjeś zwęglone szczątki. Niebieskie płótno żagla było podarte, nadpalone i w jednym miejscu przesiąknięte krwią. Czkawka podejrzewał, że przykrywa kolejnego trupa. Chłopak przełknął ślinę i zsunął się ze skały lądując na piasku na lekko ugiętych kolanach. Omal nie krzyknął, kiedy zorientował się, że obok leżą następne zwłoki. Ten człowiek chyba bronił się najdłużej. W ręku nadal trzymał kuszę. Zabiło go rozerwane gardło. Krew była wszędzie. Chłopak powstrzymał odruch wymiotny i postanowił sprawdzić, czy ktoś przeżył tą bitwę. Przy statku znalazł kolejnych pięciu martwych mężczyzn. Było ich ośmiu. ''To dziwne. Według wierzeń powinno się pływać z nieparzystą liczbą załogi.['Nie ma to nic wspólnego z faktycznymi wierzeniami wikingów. Wymyśliłam to na potrzeby opowiadania -przyp.aut]' - pomyślał Czkawka. - Pewnie jeden wypadł za burtę. - ''Wyjaśnił to sobie i starał się zignorować złe przeczucie. ''To pewnie byli łowcy, których miał się pozbyć Szczerbatek. - ''Przełknął ciężko ignorując myśl, że on też był człowiekiem. Wiedział o misij Nocnej Furii od smoczycy, ale zobaczenie tego na własne oczy było gorsze od wyobrażeń.- ''To wojna. Są ofiary. Wiesz, że to nie sprawia mu przyjemności. - ''Uspokoił się w myślach. - ''No dobrze. Tylko gdzie jest Szczerbatek? Rozdział 13 Jeden z rzadkich podmuchów wiatru rozgonił trochę mgłę i Czkawka mógł zobaczyć drugą stronę przesmyku. Obie wyspy dzieliło jakieś dwadzieścia metrów głębokiej wody. -Nie. - szepnął chłopak. - Nie. To nie może być prawda. Na tamtej plaży leżał Szczerbatek. Był związany, jego ogon przygniatały jakieś kamienie Wiking nawet z tej odległości widział czarną krew, która wsiąknęła w piasek. Czkawka zupełnie stracił zainteresowanie martwymi łowcami, a strach o przyjaciela ścisnął mu serce. Szybko podbiegł do statku, z trudem wyciągnął małą łódkę i zepchnął ją na wodę. Szybko pokonał przesmyk. Wciągnął szalupę na brzeg, żeby nie odpłynęła i podbiegł do leżącego nieruchomo Szczerbatka. Upadł przy nim na kolana i bez zastanowienia zaczął przecinać liny. Czarny smok cicho jęknął. -Ciii. Jestem tu Szczerbatku. Wszystko... - głos Czkawki się załamał. - Wszystko będzie dobrze. Nocna Furia uspokoiła się, chociaż było po niej widać, że bardzo cierpi. Nastolatek starał się być delikatny, ale było to trudne szczególnie przy wyciąganiu bełtów. Kilka przebiło się przez twardą skórę gada, a niektóre dotarły niemal do kości. Czkawka na razie nie przejmował się przygniecioną lotką przyjaciela i zaczął oczyszczać i opatrywać rany smoka. Szczerbatek znosił to cierpliwie. Pomogła też smoczymiętka, która oprócz upajania miała jeszcze właściwości znieczulające. Wiking bardzo się cieszył, że ignorował docinki Szczerba odnośnie jego nauki leczenia. Smok twierdził, że lecznicza ślina Tide Glidera, który mieszkał głębinach morza koło klifów wyspy, jest wystarczająca, więc uczenie się o ziołach to strata czasu. Cóż, teraz go tu nie ma. Czkawka był tak zajęty, że nie usłyszał cichych kroków. Mylił się również myśląc, że wszyscy łowcy zginęli. Kiedy Szczerbatek poczuł, że chłopak skończył zakładać opatrunki, otworzył oczy i zaraz ryknął ostrzegawczo. Czkawka odwrócił się gwałtownie i zamarł. Ku niemu powolnym, spokojnym krokiem szedł potężny wiking z dużym mieczem w ręku. W jego oczach płonęło szaleństwo, a paskudny uśmiech sprawił, że włosy na karku Czkawki stanęły dęba. -Zdrajca. - głos łowcy był głęboki, ale szorstki i nieprzyjemny dla ucha. Chłopak w końcu się otrząsnął i sięgnął po łuk, tylko po to, żeby zorientować się, że zostawił na drugim brzegu, kiedy wyciągał szalupę z łodzi. Klnąc w myślach swoje gapiostwo wyciągnął zza paska nóż, na którego widok wiking wybuchnął śmiechem. Czkawka zacisnął zęby, wstał i wyprostował się dumnie. Umrze. Wiedział to. Teraz ważne było jak zginie. Szczerbatek zawsze go chronił. Teraz jego kolej. -Nie bądź głupi, chłopaczku. Masz jeszcze szanse przeżyć. Po prostu odpłyń stąd tą łódką, w czasie kiedy ja będę wykańczał powoli tego potwora. - zaproponował nieznajomy. -On ma rację... - mruknął pół przytomnie Szczerbatek próbując się podnieść. - Uciekaj... -Nie ma mowy. - Czkawka dziękował wszystkim bogom za to, że jego głos nie zadrżał. Bał się bardzo, ale nie mógł zostawić Nocnej Furii na pastwę tego szaleńca. - Nie pozwolę Ci go zabić. Po moim trupie! -To się da załatwić. - zaśmiał się wiking i wznowił swój marsz w stronę smoka. Umysł Czkawki pracował na podwójnych obrotach. Nastolatek zauważył, że łowca idzie wolno, bo jest ranny w nogę, a nie po to, żeby wzbudzić grozę i dostrzegł w tym swoją szansę. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej pobiegł na wikinga. Wojownik zamachnął się mieczem. Czkawka zrobił szybki unik i wbił nóż w pierś łowcy, a przynajmniej próbował, bo ostrze nawet nie zadrasnęło pancerza. Chłopak musiał odskoczyć, żeby uniknąć straty głowy. Nieznajomy zaśmiał się ponownie. -To mogłoby się udać, gdybym nie miał na sobie skóry Gronkla. Nie uszkodziłbyś jej toporem, a co dopiero takim nożykiem. Czkawka przełknął ślinę. Jego szanse na przeżycie znów gwałtownie spadły.'' Może jeśli zranię go wystarczająco mocno w rękę, w której trzyma miecz, uda mi się go pokonać. - myślał chłopak. Znów doskoczył do wojownika i tym razem udało mu się zadać ranę, zanim znów musiał uciekać. Na jego nieszczęście cięcie było płytkie. Zanim mógł pomyśleć został zmuszony do wykonania kolejnego uniku. Najwyraźniej łowca postanowił zakończyć tą farsę. Czkawka był na straconej pozycji, ale nie miał zamiaru się poddawać. Szczerbatkowi w końcu udało się wstać. Nadal jednak nie mógł pomóc przyjacielowi. Był za słaby, żeby użyć plazmy, a jego przygnieciona lotka nie pozwalała mu się ruszyć. Nocna Furia próbowała poruszyć kamień, ale był zbyt ciężki. Z nadzieją patrzyła jak Czkawka uskakuje przed ciosami samemu zadając rany. Były raczej drobne, ale jeśli wiking straci koncentracje pod wpływem utraty krwi, Czkawka być może zdoła wygrać. Wszystko szło dobrze do momentu, kiedy nastolatek pośliznął się na wilgotnym piasku i upadł na plecy. Wojownik zamachnął się mieczem. Ostrze zaczęło opadać. Szczerbatek widział wszystko w zwolnionym tempie. Spojrzał kątem oka na swój uwięziony ogon i podjął decyzję. Rozdział 14 '''Zwycięzcą konkursu na wiersz jest bezapelacyjnie Misza 07. Wielkie brawa dla Ciebie'! Wybór okładki nie był już taki prosty. Wszystkie są piękne i każda ma inny styl. Wszystkim autorom gratuluję talentu. Niestety okładka może być tylko jedna i po długich przemyśleniach wybrałam pracę Saphiry2002. OGROMNIASTY DEDYK DLA ZWYCIĘZCÓW :) Ból. Rozdzierający, oślepiający, gwałtowny ból. Nocna Furia wydała z siebie ryk przepełniony cierpieniem. Ciężki miecz wojownika zamiast zadać śmiertelne cięcie zaledwie musnął lewą nogę Czkawki, kiedy łowca odskoczył zaskoczony w bok. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział. Smok się uwolnił, płacąc za to częścią ogona i teraz szykował się do skoku. Szczerbatek w jednej chwili przestał czuć cokolwiek oprócz wypełniającej go furii. Jego ból i wyczerpanie odeszły w zapomnienie. Ten człowiek ośmielił się skrzywdzić Czkawkę i musiał za to zapłacić. Zapach krwi chłopaka wypchnął z jego umysłu wszystkie inne myśli. Czarny gad skoczył. Łowca chciał zasłonić się mieczem, ale smok wytrącił mu go z ręki jednym machnięciem łapy, po czym zacisnął szczęki na szyi przeciwnika. Wiking nie zdążył krzyknąć. Rozległo się paskudne chrupnięcie i człowiek zwiotczał. Pysk Nocnej Furii wypełniła krew. Smok wypuścił swoją ofiarę i spojrzał na Czkawkę. Oczy chłopaka były rozszerzone z szoku. Widząc strach przyjaciela Szczerbatek poczuł, że cała furia z niego ulatuje pozostawiając po sobie jedynie smutek i ból. Wiedział, że nic co teraz zrobi nie uspokoi nastolatka. W końcu zabił na jego oczach. Adrenalina odeszła całkowicie, więc mógł znów poczuć bardzo wyraźnie każdą ranę. Smok wziął głębszy wdech i niepewnie obejrzał się na swój ogon. Wyglądał strasznie. Z lewej lotki został jedynie postrzępiony pas skóry i mały fragment złamanej kości. Nocna Furia była tak zaabsorbowana tym widokiem, że nie zauważyła, kiedy Czkawka podszedł do niej niepewnie. Dopiero delikatny dotyk dłoni wybudził go z transu. Szczerbatek podniósł głowę i napotkał spojrzenie przyjaciela, w którym nie było już lęku. -Nie boję się ciebie – powiedział cicho chłopak widząc zaskoczenie smoka. - Wiem, że zrobiłeś to, żeby mnie chronić. Nigdy nie zdołam Ci się za to odwdzięczyć – dodał patrząc na ogon Szczerbatka. Nocna Furia zadrżała i położyła się na ziemi czując, że traci oparcie w łapach. Czkawka pogładził ją ostrożnie po pysku, po czym zabrał się za opatrywanie ogona. -Będzie bolało – ostrzegł smoka. - Muszę odciąć resztę lotki. I tak nie będziesz miał z niej pożytku, a tak być może uda mi się wymyślić jakąś protezę. Szczerbatek pokiwał głową na zgodę i odwrócił głowę, żeby nie patrzeć. Chłopak wyprostował ostrożnie strzępki lotki i odciął je jednym szybkim cięciem. Nocna Furia znów ryknęła z bólu. Polało się więcej krwi, którą wiking natychmiast zaczął tamować nakładając przygotowane wcześniej zioła i zaciskając mocno bandażem. -Czemu to zrobiłeś? - zapytał cicho Czkawka gładząc łuski drżącego przyjaciela. -Gdybyś zginął już nic nie miało by sensu – mruknął z wysiłkiem Szczerbatek. Kiedy chłopak złapał pełne oddania spojrzenie oczu tak podobnych do jego własnych, nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymywać łez, które zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach mocząc mu koszulę. Czarny smok spojrzał na niego zaniepokojony. -To nic Szczerbatku. Ja... Nic mi nie jest. Po prostu... - Czkawka nie miał pojęcia jak wyrazić słowami to co czuł, więc przytulił się delikatnie do przyjaciela uważając, żeby nie sprawić mu więcej bólu. Gad zrozumiał wszystko i okrył przyjaciela skrzydłem. Przez gęstniejącą mgłę przedostało się kilka ciepłych promieni zachodzącego słońca. Szczerbatek patrzył w dal zastanawiając się jak teraz będzie wyglądało jego życie. Nie mógł latać. Teraz kiedy ból nie był tak uciążliwy ta świadomość dotarła do niego z całą siłą, ale nadal nie żałował. Spojrzał na Czkawkę, który już zasnął. Na jego policzkach widać było ślady zaschniętych łez. Nocna Furia nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie myśleć o jakimkolwiek człowieku jak o bracie, ale tym właśnie był dla niej Czkawka. W zielonych oczach chłopaka często dostrzegała zachwyt i wdzięczność, nawet za te najmniejsze rzeczy. Szczerbatek do niedawna był przekonany, że ludzie nie mają już w sobie tych uczuć. Czarny smok w końcu poddał się zmęczeniu i zasnął przyciskając przyjaciela mocniej do siebie. Rozdział 15 'Część 1' Był piękny jesienny dzień. Prawdopodobnie jeden z ostatnich w tym roku. Stoicka obudziły ciepłe promienie słońca padające na jego twarz. Potężny wiking ziewnął przeciągle. Nagle poczuł irracjonalny niepokój .Wyjrzał przez okno. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Liście na drzewach mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami czerwieni, pomarańczu i żółci. Ptaki śpiewały, gdzieś na łące beczały owce, a od kuźni dochodził odgłos młota uderzającego o kowadło. Tak. Pyskacz na prośbę wodza uruchomił znów kuźnię, która działała już do trzech miesięcy. Jednak Stoickowi ciągle brakowało jakiegoś dźwięku. Nie potrafił tego nazwać, ani przypomnieć sobie jego brzmienia. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową próbując się pozbyć tego uczucia. Bezskutecznie. Zirytowany wódz Berk ubrał się i ruszył do kuchni zjeść coś zanim zacznie dzień pracy. Wiking szybko odgrzał sobie na kamieniach z paleniska trochę wczorajszej ryby, z progu domu zabrał butelkę mleka i świeży chleb, po czym zasiadł do stołu. Jego wzrok bezwiednie powędrował w stronę krzesła Czkawki, które nadal stało przy stole. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że brakującym dźwiękiem były odgłosy towarzyszące porannej krzątaninie syna. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo próbował zapomnieć wspomnienia powracały w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. Takich jak dzisiejszy ranek. Trudno zliczyć ile razy Stoick burczał na Czkawkę, kiedy ten budził go zrzucając patelnię, przewracając krzesło, czy po prostu zbiegając po schodach. Mężczyzna nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek zacznie za tym tęsknić. Wódz Berk oparł łokcie na stole i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Dziś miał wybrać swojego następcę. Kogoś kogo będzie uczył jak wodzować, tak jakby uczył własnego syna. Miejsce Czkawki jeszcze nigdy nie wydawało mu się takie puste. Tymczasem na arenie zaczęli zbierać się wikingowie, aby móc obejrzeć widowisko. Konkursy takie jak ten zdarzały się w historii Berk niezwykle rzadko. Każdy mężczyzna w swoim życiu powinien zbudować dom, posadzić drzewo i spłodzić syna, a wódz przede wszystkim. W końcu był przykładem dla całej wioski. Do zawodów przystąpiło pięciu kandydatów z rocznika niesławnego syna wodza. Choć niektórzy mieszkańcy Berk nie byli pewni co do rządów sprawowanych przez kobiety, ale tym razem nie mieli zamiaru podważać decyzji wodza. Astrid Hofferson nadawała się chyba najbardziej z całej zgrai nastolatków, którzy mieli startować dziś na arenie. Wikingowie oprócz siły cenili sobie również charakter, a blondynka miała go całkiem sporo w przeciwieństwie do ciągle chełpiącego się Sączysmarka. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że właściwa rywalizacja będzie się odbywać między tą dwójką. Mieczyk i Szpadka nie byli dość rozgarnięci, a Śledzikowi brakowało umiejętności walki. Wojownicy pozajmowali już miejsca, kandydaci ustawili się w rzędzie pośrodku areny zwróceni twarzami do miejsca wodza, który nadal był nieobecny. Niektórzy zaczęli się niepokoić. Stoick nie miał zwyczaju się spóźniać. Tymczasem wódz stał w cieniu bramy do areny i przyglądał się nastolatkom. Astrid stała dumnie wyprostowana trzymając topór na ramieniu. Wzrok utkwiła w jednym punkcie. Wyglądała jak posąg dumnej wojowniczki. Była pewna siebie i spokojna. Stoick miał szczerą nadzieję, że wygra. Sączysmark opierał się lekko o drążek swojej broni i machał jedną ręką do publiczności szczerząc się głupio. Temu chłopakowi nie brakowało ambicji, przy czym miał zbyt wysokie mniemanie o sobie. Jeśli zaś chodzi o Śledzika Stoick nawet z tej odległości widział jak trzęsą mu się kolana. Był czerwony na twarzy i wódz był pewien, że jest już cały spocony ze strachu. Mieczyk i Szpadka natomiast nie przejmowali się niczym i poszturchiwali się nawzajem. Wiking westchnął ciężko. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że w rzędzie za bliźniakami stoi Czkawka uśmiechając się tym swoim małym skromnym uśmiechem. Stoick zamrugał i widmo znikło. Poczuł pieczenie w kącikach oczu. Przetarł twarz gniewnym ruchem i udał się na podium. Wódz zajął swoje miejsce czując na sobie spojrzenia wszystkich obecnych. Słyszał pojedyncze urywki rozmów, ale kiedy podniósł dłoń wszystko ucichło. -Witam was wszystkich. Dziś wybierzemy osobę, która po odbyciu pięcioletniej nauki zajmie moje miejsce. Miejsce wodza. - rozpoczął swoje przemówienie Stoick. - To wielka odpowiedzialność, więc kandydaci zostaną poddani serii prób, które ukarzą ich prawdziwy charakter. Zostanie sprawdzona ich wytrzymałość, siła fizyczna, umiejętność walki, planowania oraz myślenia. Zwycięzcę wskaże nasza szamanka – Gothi. Zaczynamy pierwszą konkurencję! Część 2 Na arenie rozległy się entuzjastyczne oklaski i okrzyki. Stoick patrzył na radosnych ludzi i starał się, żeby jego twarz nie wyrażała smutku, który czuł w sercu. Nigdy nie myślał, że brak Czkawki będzie tak bolesny. Przecież po to go odpychał. Żeby zapomnieć o tych pięknych, zielonych oczach, o tym łagodnym spojrzeniu, o tych nieśmiałych uśmiechach... Mężczyzna odepchnął wspomnienia o żonie oraz synu i ponownie skupił się na swoim zadaniu. Podniósł rękę i wrzawa zaczęła cichnąć. -Waszym pierwszym zadaniem będzie bieg wyznaczoną trasą z owcą na plecach. Nie możecie ominąć żadnego z punktów kontrolnych. Nie ma dróg na skróty. To test na wytrzymałość. - Stoick przerwał na chwilę. Wiadro wręczył każdemu zawodnikowi jego zwierzę i wycofał się. - Gotowi? - młodzi wojownicy założyli sobie owce na barki. Wódz mógł zobaczyć determinację w ich oczach. Tylko bliźniaki jak zwykle nie zachowywały powagi. Stoick westchnął w myślach. - Start! W ten sposób rozpoczął się długi dzień zawodów. Już od pierwszych chwil było wiadomo, że właściwa rywalizacja toczy się pomiędzy Sączysmarkiem, a Astrid. Śledzik się starał, ale miał nikłe szanse w konkurencjach, które wymagały kondycji. Z kolei Mieczyk i Szpadka doprowadzali niemal całą publiczność do łez. Zdecydowana część wikingów wyła ze śmiechu, ale było również kilku z wodzem na czele, którzy mieli ochotę opłakiwać głupotę bliźniaków. Kiedy podczas konkurencji w rzucaniu toporem rodzeństwo uznało, że są lepszymi celami niż nudne drewniane tarcze, Stoick w końcu zdyskwalifikował oboje obawiając się o ich bezpieczeństwo. Oprócz biegu z owcą i rzucania toporem zawodnicy musieli obmyślić plan obrony twierdzy, obliczyć ile zapasów potrzebuje wioska, żeby przetrwać zimę, wykazać się wiedzą o żeglarstwie podczas wyścigu wokół przybrzeżnych skał oraz stoczyć między sobą pojedynki jeden na jednego. Ku niemiłemu zdziwieniu Stoicka Astrid i Sączysmark zremisowali. Szamanka zarządziła więc dogrywkę. Zadanie polegało na zrobieniu w dwie godziny jednej rzeczy, która miałaby pomóc ludziom z wioski. Obecny wódz Berk przyglądał się Astrid, kiedy Pyskacz tłumaczył na czym polega dodatkowa konkurencja. Na początku zawodów dziewczyna wyglądała na spokojną i pewną siebie, ale teraz wydawała się być czymś przygnębiona. Oczywiście remis z aroganckim Smarkiem nie był powodem do radości, ale Stoick miał przeczucie, że chodzi o coś innego. Tymczasem niebieskooka wojowniczka rzeczywiście denerwowała się coraz bardziej. Nie była w stanie do końca skupić się na konkurencjach, bo po głowie ciągle krążyło jej jedno zdanie wypowiedziane przez Czkawkę na kilka dni przed jego ucieczką. Wciąż pamiętała smutek i rozgoryczenie w tych zielonych oczach, kiedy mówił, że skoro Astrid uważa go za takiego łamagę, powinna po prostu rzucić w niego toporem i zająć jego miejsce następcy wodza. Skoro jesteś zdolna robić z mojego życia piekło, to czemu się wahasz? To krótki ruch. Zupełnie jak ten przed chwilą, kiedy uderzyłaś mnie w brzuch. Po prostu zrób to samo tylko toporem – ''powiedział, kiedy zauważył lekkie zaskoczenie na jej twarzy. Nie wiedziała co zrobić, żeby pozbyć się paskudnego uczucia jakie wywołały w niej te słowa, więc po prostu parsknęła i uciekła. Po tym nie potrafiła podnieść na niego ręki. Teraz miała szanse zdobyć tytuł następcy wodza, ale nie potrafiła się z tego cieszyć. Wbrew sobie czuła się źle na myśl, że może zająć miejsce Czkawki. Szczególnie kiedy Sączysmark się z niej nabijał podczas zawodów. Zaczęła sobie uświadamiać jak czuł się zaginiony syn wodza i to było naprawdę parszywe uczucie. Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową, żeby pozbyć się nadmiaru myśli. Musi wygrać ten konkurs. Jeśli Sączysmark zostałby wodzem... Zadrżała lekko na samą myśl. Zmusiła się do skupienia na słowach Pyskacza. Zadanie nie było łatwe. Astrid nie miała żadnych pomysłów. W dwie godziny nie uda się jej zrobić nic co miałoby większe znaczenie. ''Pomysł Ghoti jest zupełnie bez sensu. Przecież wódz nie musi dokonywać cudów, tylko dowodzić wioską - myślała panna Hoferson. - Och. O to chodzi! Nie muszę robić tego sama. Mogę prosić o pomoc. Szkoda, że nadal nie wiem co robić... ''-''Zaczynajcie! - krzyknął Pyskacz. Sączysmark wybiegł z areny jakby goniło go stado wściekłych smoków. Astrid westchnęła. Czegokolwiek jej przeciwnik by nie robił wyglądał jakby miał plan. Dziękuję za waszą cierpliwość i za to, że czytacie. Agadoo pytałaś dlaczego nexty są co tydzień. Powód jest bardzo prosty: Nie mam czasu. Pisanie rozdziału zajmuje mi średnio 3 do 4 godzin. Niby nic na to nie wskazuje, ale kiedy piszę zwykle treść jednego zdania zwykle zmieniam dwa razy. Wstawienie zajmuje mi kolejne pół godziny, bo czytam to raz jeszcze i wprowadzam małe poprawki i poprawiam błędy. Rozdziały piszę na raty, kiedy akurat mam chwilę czasu i wenę - czasem tylko 4,5 zadń. Po za tym jest jeszcze szkoła i obowiązki domowe... ' 'Część 3 Astrid wyszła z areny spokojnym krokiem. Starała się wyglądać na pewną siebie, ale była przepełniona wątpliwościami. Jeżeli mylnie odczytała znaki Sączysmark wygra, bo najwyraźniej znalazł coś co mógł zrobić sam. Blondynka ruszyła przez wioskę szukając natchnienia. Coś było nie tak. To była subtelna różnica i zorientowanie się o co chodzi zajęło Astrid cenne dziesięć minut. Oczywiście w niczym nie przypominało to żałoby. Wszystko wydawało się być na swoim miejscu – ludzie wykonywali swoje zajęcia, śmiali się, rozmawiali, ale nie było w tym energii. Ten dziwny stan przygnębienia zaczął się od zniknięcia Czkawki. Wikingowie nie przepadali za młodym następcą wodza, ale na duszy ciążyło im jego zaginięcie. Astrid również starała się nie dopuszczać do siebie poczucia winy, bo wierzono, że jest ono oznaką słabości. Dziewczyna zatrzymała się przed kuźnią, a w jej głowie zaczęły tworzyć się zalążki planu. Sączysmark tymczasem z zapałem naprawiał własnoręcznie ogrodzenie dla owiec Wiadra. Była to ciężka praca, bo smoki zniszczyły niski płot na długości niemal pięćdziesięciu metrów. Brunetowi sił dodawało pragnienie by zostać wodzem. Nastolatek miał nadzieję, że to zadowoli w końcu jego ambitnego ojca – Sączyślina. Przez półtorej godziny nosił deski, ciął je i zbijał. Wprowadził ostatnie poprawki i z dumą popatrzył na wyniki swojej pracy. Płot wyglądał na solidny. Teraz owce nie będą uciekać. Tak to zdecydowanie pomoże wszystkim mieszkańcom Berk – pomyślał zadowolony z siebie Sączysmark i ruszył na arenę z dumnie podniesioną głową. Atmosfera na arenie była bardzo napięta. Wikingowie mieli się właśnie dowiedzieć, który z dwójki kandydatów zostanie ich wodzem. Astrid stała już przed szamanką. Z pozoru wydawała się być spokojna, ale Ci którzy stali bliżej mogli zobaczyć w jej oczach niepewność co do podjętej decyzji. Sączysmark wszedł na arenę jak zwykle pewny siebie. Pomachał do wszystkich z szerokim uśmiechem i stanął obok blond wojowniczki. Stoick stał obok Gothi naprzeciw kandydatów. Patrząc na Sączysmarka odczuwał niechęć. On sam zdyskwalifikowałby młodego bruneta za zupełny brak wątpliwości. Ktoś kto chciał tylko swojej chwały nie mógł być dobrym wodzem. Z drugiej strony pomysł Astrid był... kontrowersyjny. Stoick miał szczerą nadzieję, że szamanka podejmie dobrą decyzję. Gothi przez chwilę patrzyła na kandydatów, po czym namazała jakieś runy w kurzu pokrywającym arenę i skinęła na Pyskacza, żeby tłumaczył. Kowal pochylił się nad znakami i zaczął czytać. -Macie podstawić... Auu! Tylko nie po nodze! - krzyknął na Gothi, ale nie zrobiło to na niej wrażenia i ponownie wskazała znaki. - Macie przedstawić... - Pyskacz masując goleń spojrzał podejrzliwie na szamankę. - Macie przedstawić co zrobiliście. Szamanka kiwnęła głową i spojrzała wyczekująco na Sączysmarka. Chłopak wypiął dumnie pierś i oświadczył, że sam naprawił ogrodzenie dla owiec Wiadra. Gothi z dziwną miną kiwnęła na Astrid. Dziewczyna wzięła drżący wdech i zaczęła mówić. -Z pomocą kilku osób z wioski i za zgodą obecnego wodza przygotowałam uroczystość pogrzebową. - powiedziała niemal szeptem, ale nie wystarczająco cicho, żeby najbliższa widownia nie mogła jej usłyszeć. Zewsząd rozległy się okrzyki i kłótnie. Szamanka podniosła rękę nadal patrząc na Astrid. Tłum ucichł. Dziewczyna odczytała wyraz oczu staruszki jako prośbę o wyjaśnienie. -Ja... Zauważyłam, że od zniknięcia Czkawki nastroje w naszej wiosce się popsuły. Pomyślałam, że to pomoże nam zamknąć tą sprawę. - powiedziała dziewczyna nie patrząc na nikogo w szczególności. -Uwaga! Gothi teraz wybierze zwycięzcę. - ogłosił Stoick. Sączysmark wyglądał, jakby Snogeltag nadszedł wcześniej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że Astrid – najlepsza wojowniczka mogła zrobić coś takiego. Ledwo powstrzymał się od zaśmiania się jej w twarz. Jakie było jego zdumienie kiedy szamanka dotknęła laską nogi dziewczyny, która do tej pory trzymała głowę opuszczoną w geście porażki. Stoick miał niezły ubaw z miny Sączysmarka. Szczęka chłopaka zwisała luźno, a oczy omal nie wypadły mu z orbit. -Co...? Ale jak...? To niesprawiedliwe! - zawodził brunet. Stoick zachował kamienną twarz, ale Pyskacz nie czuł się do tego zobowiązany i wybuchnął śmiechem. Patrząc na przyjaciela, który właśnie gratulował wygranej oszołomionej, ale szczęśliwej Astrid, wódz Berk pomyślał, że słyszał ten śmiech po raz pierwszy od śmierci Czkawki. Może jeszcze wszystko się ułoży – powiedział sobie w myślach i poszedł do dziewczyny wyrazić swoją aprobatę z jej zwycięstwa. Rozdział 16 Na początek chciałam was przeprosić za to, że nie udało mi się wczoraj wstawić obiecanego rozdziału. Miałam kilka problemów, które zaabsorbowały cały mój czas wolny wczoraj. Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Dziękuję serdecznie za wszystkie głosy na moje opko konkursowe :) ' Czkawkę obudził ból. Chłopak jęknął cicho i delikatnie wysunął się spod skrzydła Nocnej Furii. Smok ani drgnął. Wiking uśmiechnął się smutno patrząc na spokojny oddech przyjaciela. Nadal nie mógł pojąć, dlaczego tak wspaniałe stworzenie wybrało na towarzysza jego ze wszystkich ludzi. Czkawka potarł ramiona, żeby odgonić ranny chłód i przygotował się psychicznie do widoku jaki zastanie, kiedy odchyli nogawkę spodni, która była przesączona krwią. Chłopak zagryzł dolną wargę i w końcu spojrzał na swoją lewą nogę. Cięcie było czyste, proste i nawet niezbyt głębokie, ale najwyraźniej ostrze łowcy było zatrute, bo okolice rany były opuchnięte i nabrały dziwnego niebieskawego odcienia. Czkawka szczerze zdziwił się, że nadal żyje. Otrząsnął się z szoku i zaczął zakładać opatrunek. Trucizna nie rozprzestrzeniała się szybko, dzięki czemu mógł założyć opaskę uciskową tuż przed kolanem. ''Jeśli będę miał pecha i nie znajdę antidotum wśród moich ziół to chociaż nadal będę mógł zginać nogę, kiedy będę miał protezę – pomyślał kwaśno chłopak. Szybko i bez roztrząsania skończył opatrunek. Zdążył obciągnąć nogawkę spodni, kiedy Szczerbatek zaczął się budzić. -Hej – mruknął Czkawka cicho. - Jak się czujesz? -Nie jest źle – zawarczał smok bez przekonania. Chłopak pogładził łuski przyjaciela i westchnął cicho. Obaj byli w opłakanym stanie. -Musimy się stąd wydostać – powiedział powoli myśląc intensywnie. Jego wzrok spoczął na szalupie, która nadal leżała na piasku tak jak ją zostawił. - Dałbyś radę wejść do tej łodzi? - zapytał Szczerbatka. - Na statku łowców musi być coś z czego mógłbym Ci zbudować prowizoryczny ogon. Nocna Furia patrzyła chwilę na łódź i kiwnęła głową na zgodę. Czkawce krajało się serce, kiedy patrzył jak wiele wysiłku smok musiał włożyć, żeby przejść kilkanaście metrów. Przyjaciele sprawnie dotarli na drugi brzeg i chłopak zabrał się za szukanie przydatnych rzeczy starając się nie kuleć. Szczerbatek tymczasem wykończony krótką podróżą zasnął. Czkawka dość szybko znalazł odpowiedni kawałek smoczej skóry oraz kilka metalowych prętów i od razu zabrał się za tworzenie ogona. Kiedy skończył słońce powoli zaczynało zachodzić nadając mgle upiorny czerwony kolor. Szczerbatek nadal spał podczas gdy chłopak zmieniał mu opatrunki i dopasowywał protezę. Czkawka z radością zauważył, że jego zioła zadziałały. Rany smoka zaczynały się już zabliźniać. Zmęczony chłopak ułożył się koło przyjaciela i niemal natychmiast zasnął. Czkawka stał na przystani obok swojego ojca i patrzył na łódź, w której leżały jego notatki, ubrania i młot, którego używał pomagając Pyskaczowi w kuźni. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi i już otworzył usta, żeby spytać o co chodzi, kiedy usłyszał słowa Stoicka. -Przepraszam, synu. Proszę wybacz mi. Ja... tak mi przykro. - Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć w to co słyszał. Jego ojciec nie mówił takich rzeczy, a już na pewno nie załamującym się głosem. Wyciągnął rękę, żeby dotknąć Stoicka i w tym momencie zauważył, że jego dłoń była przeźroczysta. ''Nie...Nie,nie,nie! Nie mogę być duchem! -'' wykrzyknął w myślach chłopak. Nagle poczuł szturchnięcie, zaczął spadać z pomostu i już miał uderzyć w wodę, kiedy nagle zauważył wielkie, dzikie zielone oczy. Szczerbatek patrzył z niepokojem na swojego przyjaciela, który właśnie usiadł gwałtownie. Zamruczał uspokajająco i trącił go nosem. Czkawka odetchnął głęboko i przytulił się do smoka. -Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała zaniepokojona Nocna Furia. - Jesteś ciepły. Cieplejszy, niż zwykle. Czkawka miał wrażenie, że zamiast mózgu ma watę. ''Cieplejszy. ''To słowo coś znaczyło. Coś złego. I jeszcze ten sen. Był taki realny, ale chłopak już prawie go nie pamiętał. Pogrzeb. Słowo pojawiło się nagle w głowie Czkawki i nagle wszystkie elementy trafiły na swoje miejsce. Chłopak nie zwracając uwagi na pytania Szczerbatka podwinął nogawkę spodni i szybko zdjął bandaż. Wiedza, że to się może zdarzyć w żaden sposób nie przygotowała go na ten widok. Czkawka zacisnął wargi i spojrzał na smoka. -Miecz był zatruty – wyjaśnił cicho. - Nie trafiłem z ziołami. Ja... - Chłopak przełknął ślinę. - Sądzę, że mojej nogi nie da się już uratować. Plazma... Mógłbyś? - zakończył cicho. Szczerbatek patrzył ze smutkiem na nogę wikinga i wziął głęboki wdech. Czkawka skulił się odruchowo. -Proszę nie znienawidź mnie za to – zawarczała cicho Nocna Furia. -Nigdy – odpowiedział chłopak i zamknął oczy. Poczuł jak jego nogę przytrzymuje mocno smocza łapa, a potem był tylko ból i ciemność. '''Rozdział nie jest jakiś rewelacyjny. Cóż mam nadzieję, że następny wyjdzie mi lepszy. Daty aktualizacji nie podaję, bo chwilowo nie wiem, kiedy uda mi się coś napisać. Na pewno coś pojawi się do przyszłej soboty (04.04.15r.) ''' Na co jeszcze czekasz? Pisz komentarz :)''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania